Mortal kombat: Enemies of the Past
by Shotokan
Summary: The earth warriors thought Kahn wanted to invade earth alone, but he has other plans up his sleeves. Can they survive his onslaught? Or will Shao Kahn finally conquor Edenia and Earthrealm? . Read and review plz! Let me know what you think! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Mortalkombat: Enemies of the Past

Ok I don't have much experience writing so I don't know how this will sound to you guys but here goes nothing. I don't own any of the Mk character

Intro:

Many ages ago, there existed one being. This one being was watched over by the Elder Gods. These gods had unimaginable power. Eventually, conflict erupted as man tried to gain power to become the ultimate ruler of the one being. In a desperate attempt to end this conflict, the Elder Gods split up the one being into six different powerful items called kamidogu, and created six realms to put them in. These kamidogu acted as power for the realms. These six realms are known today as Earthrealm, Netherrealm, Chaos realm, Outworld, Orderrealm, and Edenia. The realms are all ruled differently, but one man wanted to rule them all. His name was Shao Kahn; Emperor of Outworld. He had conquered many realms, including the realm of Edenia, which he had killed King Jerrod and took Sindel as his queen, and Kitana as his step-daughter. For some time Edenia was a part of Outworld until Earthrealms greatest warrior, Lui Kang, defeated him in mortalkombat while invading Earthrealm, freeing Edenia from his clutches. However, Shao Kahn still has his eye on Earthrealm…or does he have other plans?

And so our story begins….

Edenia 

The sun had just begun to set into the clouds revealing a colour of pale pink and orange amongst the sky. Looking over the villages and the forests of Edenia from the palace balcony stood a young princess deep in thought.

"What is it, Kitana?"

The princess gasped as she whirled around to see a tall figure in a purple gown with pale skin and white long hair that almost reached the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just I was concerned. Is something on your mind?"

"Don't worry, mother, I was just thinking of how at long last Edenia is finally free from the ruthless tyrant Shao Kahn, thanks to Lui Kang."

"Yes. It was because he won the tournament that granted us our freedom, and we are together again."

Kitana smiled. For a long time she prayed for the day that she would be re-united with her mother once again. After her mother died, she was left with Shao Kahn to obey his every command. She closed her eyes. She never wanted to work for him again. She just wanted to stay in Edenia with her mother. She opened her eyes. Something still concerned her.

"Yes. I am forever in debt for what he did, but as long as Shao Kahn lives, Edenia will always be in danger of being invaded once more."

Sindel sighed. "I know you're worried, I am too, but you must not think about that. Whatever comes, we'll be ready for it."

Kitana nodded. Her mother was right. Edenia was ready for any Outworld invasion, but Shao Kahn always wanted Edenia for himself. She shook the idea out of her mind.

Sindel smiled. "Come on," She said as she put her arm across her daughter's shoulders. "Let's go inside. It's getting late."

Kitana walked with her mother inside. She glanced over her shoulder to see the sun completely disappear into the night before Sindel shut the door.

Outworld 

Shao Kahn sat on his chair twiddling his fingers impatiently.

"Rain Come here!" He bellowed.

From the shadows emerged a ninja in clad purple. He bowed at the site of his master.

"Yes my emperor?" He said as he glancing up at the large, skull masked figure before him.

"I have a new task for you."

"I will serve my master however I can."

"Good. I need you to first retrieve for me the two sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quean Chi and bring them here. Tell them they will be rewarded for their services to me."

Rain looked down and furrowed his eye brows. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi have never worked together before, why would he want them to work together? He thought.

Shao Kahn noticed the confused look upon Rains face.

"Are you unable to complete this task for me?" He asked.

Rain quickly looked up. "No, I will complete this task. What is the second task?"

Shao Kahn nodded. "I want you and Reiko to first go to Edenia and report back when you have news of the royal family's plans. Then I want you two to go to Earthrealm and see what our enemy's are up to."

Rain bowed. "I will inform Reiko." He turned around and disappeared into the shadows once more. Good, he thought to himself. If I can find out what's going on, maybe I can find a way to free myself from Shao Kahn.

Rain searched Outworld until he found Quan Chi's fortress. He went inside and found Quan Chi sitting in a tall chair with his assassins standing on both sides of him.

"What does a general of Shao Kahn want?" Quan Chi asked suspiciously as Rain approached him.

Rain knelt down. "Shao Kahn has ordered me here to get you to team up with the sorcerer Shang Tsung, and I am to take you to report to him."

Quan Chi laughed coldly. "Ha! Tell me, why does Kahn want me to team up with such a weak sorcerer?"

"I'm not sure, but he's got his reasons."

Quan Chi chuckled. "And what if I refuse?"

Rain looked at him coldly. "You don't have a choice."

Quan Chi raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What's in it for me?"

"He says you'll be rewarded for your services."

"What kind of a reward?"

"I Don't know, but I'm sure it'll be a good one."

Quan Chi scratched his chin for a moment. "Fine," He said. "I'll go with you."

"Good." Rain said. "Now we must go get Shang Tsung."

"No need." Quan Chi said. "I know where he is. I will teleport us there." He walked up to Rain and put his hand on his shoulder and teleported to the cobalt mines. They arrived A few feet from where Shang Tsung was standing. He had his back turned to them and faced a portal. Rain approached him.

"What do you want, Rain?" Shang Tsung asked.

Rain seemed slightly surprised that the sorcerer knew he was standing behind him. The sorcerer turned around and smiled.

"Why do you seem so surprised? Didn't think I would sense you coming?" He asked.

Rain nodded slightly. This was partially true. He knew that Shang Tsung would sense his presence the instant he entered the mines with Quan Chi, but didn't expect to know exactly who was standing behind him.

"So what is **_he_** doing here?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Rain.

"I've been ordered here from Shao Kahn." Rain said.

Shang Tsung's smile faded. He never enjoyed working for Shao Kahn. In fact, it had been his desire to kill him for many years, but every attempt he had made was foiled every time.

"And what service will he need from me this time?"

"You are to agree to work with the sorcerer Quan Chi, and you will be rewarded for your services." Rain said.

Shang Tsung paused for a moment. He didn't want to defile Shao Kahn…at least not yet….his time would come soon. Besides, joining forces with Quan Chi would make them unstoppable.

"Very well," Shang Tsung said. 'I'll also take out Quan Chi in the process and become the most powerful sorcerer'.


	2. Chapter 2: Kahn's plan revealed!

"Good. Shao Kahn will be please. Now we must head to his fortress." Rain said.

The two sorcerer's teleported all three of them back to Shao Kahn to find him still in his chair, starring off into the barren wastelands.

"Report" He said.

Rain bowed. "Master, I have brought the two sorcerers here as you asked. They have both agreed to work together."

"Good. Then my plan has begun."

"What is your plan master?" Rain asked curiously.

Shao Kahn had kept most of his plans to himself and revealed very little to Rain, or to anyone.

"You'll see. My plan will reveal itself in time. For now, focus on your mission and find Reiko."

Rain gave another bow and headed off to find Reiko. He had a good idea of where to find him: Shao Kahn's throne room.

Shao Kahn turned his gaze to the two sorcerers standing before him.

"Alright Shao Kahn,'" Shang Tsung said impatiently. "We're here, now what did you want with us?"

"I've asked you two here because I need you to build me a powerful army." Shao Kahn said.

"You plan to take over Earthrealm again?" Quan Chi asked.

"Not quite. I plan to invade, but that's merely a distraction for the earth warriors." Shao Kahn replied.

The two sorcerers looked at each other coldly, and then turned back to the emperor, bowed, then teleported to begin their task.

Rain continued to walk down the corridors. There had been rumors that Reiko had occasionally put on Shao Kahn's helmet. Though this enraged his emperor, no one could prove this fact to be true. He eventually came across a long, narrow hallway lit by torch light, with a steel door at the end. This was the hallway lead to Shao Kahn's throne room. As he walked closer to the door, he noticed the door ajar, and he could hear a voice inside, but he couldn't make out the words.

Inside Reiko was in another one of Shao Kahn's chairs, wearing his helmet.

"One day," He said to himself, "I will become the emperor of Outworld instead of Shao Kahn."

Suddenly he heard the door open. Someone's coming in he thought. He jumped out of the chair and took off the helmet, quickly putting it back in its original spot just as Rain entered the room. Rain looked around the room before looking at Reiko.

"What are you doing here?" Rain asked suspiciously.

"I…I," Reiko stuttered. "I was guarding this room to make sure no traitor comes in.' He said.

"Why would you waste your time doing that?" Rain asked.

"To prove I am the most loyal general to Shao Kahn." Reiko said proudly, hoping that Rain would leave any moment.

Rain gave a look of disbelief on his face.

"What do you want?" Reiko asked, changing the subject.

"I've come to tell you that Shao Kahn has a mission for us. He has asked us to first go to Edenia to gather information on the royal family's plans. Then we must go to Earthrealm to spy on the earthrealm warriors, and then report back."

Reiko gave a small grunt. "Fine," Reiko said heading for the door. "Let's get going then."

The two generals left the throne room and headed off to the Nexus.

Earthrealm

Meanwhile, back at the Special Forces agency, Sonya, Jax, Kenshi, and the rest of the agents sat around the large table for an early morning meeting.

"So," Sonya said, "Have there been any new reports on the Black Dragon, or Red Dragon?"

"Not even a trace." Kenshi said.

"What about Outworld? Are there plans that we know of to attack Earthrealm?" She asked.

"No. So far there haven't been any attacks made by Outworld or any organization. So far everything's been peaceful." The blind swordsman replied.

"That seems a little unusual, especially since what went on in the past." Sonya said.

"Maybe for once everything's as it should be." Jax said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I suppose so. Well if there haven't been any disturbances then this meeting is over." She said, sounding slightly disappointed.

Everyone left except for Jax, Sonya and Kenshi. Jax walked up to Sonya with a concerned look on his face.

"You seem disappointed. Why?" He asked.

"It's just that I'm used to having to deal with the Black Dragon and people who want to take over the world."

Jax laughed. "You can't expect chaos like that everyday, can you? I know that's normally what happens, but you shouldn't be so worried. It's nice to have peace and quiet for once."

"I know, but it's too quiet out there. That just doesn't happen around here. Something's up, I just know it."

"Jax is right, Sonya. You shouldn't be so suspicious. If anything happens, we'll handle it." Kenshi said.

"Come on," Jax said, putting his arm across Sonya's shoulders. "Let's all go out for some morning coffee. This time it's my treat."

Back at the Wu Shi academy, Liu Kang and Kung Lao were having a friendly spar. Lui attempted a slide kick at Kung Lao who jumped high into the air. Liu jumped up and landed a hard kick into Kung Lao's side. Kung Lao did a few flips once he landed on the ground just in time to avoid Liu Kang's ground punch. Lao landed a flying kick into Liu's stomach, sending him staggering back.

He was about to land a hard punch to finish his opponent off when Raiden suddenly appeared in between the two. Kung Lao gasped as he stopped dead in his tracks, an inch away from Raiden.

"Raiden," Liu Kang said. "You really have to stop appearing like that.'

"Yeah," Kung Lao replied. "I almost hit you."

Raiden chuckled a little. "Sorry," He said. "Had I known that you two were sparring, I would have appeared on the side line."

"So what brings you here, anyway?" Liu asked.

"Yes. It must be important if you're here." Kung Lao said.

"Oh it is." Raiden replied. "I came here to tell you two that I've seen the two sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung building an army in Outworld."

"Working together?" Liu asked, astonished.

"Yes. I believe they're working for Shao Kahn but I'm not sure why, but I suspect he's planning to invade Earthrealm." Raiden replied.

"Well shouldn't we go to Outworld and see what's going on?" Kung Lao asked eagerly.

"No. That wouldn't be wise. It's far too risky. Earthrealm will need your help, and the others. We can't risk losing anyone right now. I will go and inform the others." Raiden replied.

"I'll go to Edenia and warn Kitana." Liu said.

Raiden nodded. "I will also speak with the Elder Gods." Raiden said as lightning surrounded him, and in a flash of light, he was gone.

Raiden teleported to a movie set where he found Johnny Cage, yelling at the actors as usual.

"No! That set goes over by that wall. Come on, people! Lunch time is over! Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" Johnny yelled. He was hoping to get his new movie done by next week.

Raiden walked over beside him. "It's difficult trying to get people in one place, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah it is! How hard is it getting a group of people to one place?" Johnny asked, sounding completely frustrated.

"It's harder than you know, trust me." Raiden replied. "In fact, I'm trying to do the very same thing right now."

"Is that so?" Johnny said, quickly glancing at Raiden then to the set, but glanced back again before he jumped out of his chair.

"Whoa! Raiden, you have to stop doing that! You scared me!

"Well now you know what it feels like when I try to gather you guys in one place."

"Anyways, what brings you here? I don't suppose you've come to help me make these actors move faster?" Johnny asked.

"No. The reason I came here I because I have something important to tell you, but I need you to come with me."

"Why? Can't you tell me here?" Johnny asked.

"It will be easier if I tell you and the others at the same time." Raiden replied.

"Oh, ok. Hang on. Alright people! That's a wrap for today! This movie is delayed until further notice!"

Everyone at the set waited for Raiden and Johnny to leave before they muttered "Thank god."

Back at the coffee shop, Sonya, Jax and Kenshi were sitting at a table enjoying some coffee.

"So, Sonya, do ya feel relaxed now?" Jax asked.

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?" Sonya replied.

"No. Not until you're relaxed. Well, are you?" He asked again.

"Yes! I'm not worried, I'm relaxed. So there's no reason for you to--."

She was cut off by Raiden and Johnny's appearance.

"Raiden, Johnny!" She gasped. "What are you two doing here?"

"Apparently Raiden has an important message." Johnny said.

Johnny pulled up a seat next to Sonya. The two had been dating for about a year, but hardly had time for each other due to their busy schedules.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. I've seen both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi building an army in Outworld. I suspect they're working for Shao Kahn."

This, of course, took everyone by surprise. Kenshi frowned. Shang Tsung was his mortal enemy. It was because of him that he was blinded. Not only that, but the sorcerer also took his ancestors souls. He clenched his fists. He'll pay for what he's done, Kenshi thought.

"This is bad news. How are we supposed to prepare for something like this?" Jax asked.

"I'm not sure," Raiden said, "But we must be ready to fight when the time comes."

"I knew this was too good to be true." Sonya said under her breath.

Raiden carried on. "Liu Kang has gone to Edenia to inform Kitana and Sindel. I will go to the Elder Gods and seek the answers to my questions. Until then, I want you all to be careful and stay here in Earthrealm."

Everyone nodded. There was no sense in arguing with the thunder god. Raiden teleported to the temple of the Elder Gods while everyone tried to devise a plan to fight against the army's of Shao Kahn.

"Shao Kahn's army is going to have the strongest warriors and the best generals."

Kenshi said. "We'll just have to stick together and fight them the best we can."

"I hope Raiden finds out what's really going on." Sonya said.

"Don't worry, he will." Johnny said as he put his hand over hers.

Edenia

Liu Kang stepped out of the Edenian portal. It was beautiful. In fact, it looked a lot like Earthrealm.

The sky was blue with no clouds in sight, the sun was shining brightly, and children were playing in the villages. Waterfalls could be seen in the distance. Lui walked through the forest towards the palace. There were flowers and trees all over. Up further was a waterfall to his right that flowed into the river. Near it sat a small pond. The sun sparkled off the water which was crystal clear. He continued to walk as people smiled at him. 'Good to see you again Lui' one villager said.

"Hello Liu Kang. It's so good to see you again." One man said.

"It's good to see you too." Liu replied.

"Off to see the princess again?" The man asked.

"Of course I am."

The man smiled. "Well then I won't keep you any longer. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Liu replied.

He continued to walk until he reached the palace.

"Who goes there?"

It came form one of the guards. He pointed his weapon at Liu Kang.

"I don't recognize you. Identify yourself stranger!"

"Do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm. My name is Liu Kang. I've com from Earthrealm."

The guard's eye widened with shock. "Liu Kang! Forgive me; I was merely doing my duty."

"Don't worry," Liu said. "It's quite understandable."

"What brings you here?" The guard asked.

"I've come here to see princess Kitana."

"Oh. Then go on right ahead." The guards stepped aside so Liu Kang could pass.

"Thank you," He said as he passed the guard.

He walked down the stone path where the guards opened the doors to the palace. He walked in and saw queen Sindel sitting in a chair.

"Hello Liu Kang. We weren't expecting you." She said.

Liu smiled. "I know. Is Kitana here?"

"Yes she is. She should be out on the balcony."

Liu Kang bowed. "Thank you."

Sindel smiled as she watched Lui Kang head off to find the princess. 'I'm glad Kitana found someone she can be happy with.' She thought.

Liu headed up the stairs and searched the hallways until he found the balcony where he found Kitana starring off into the distance.

"Hello Kitana." He said, smiling.

Kitana turned around. Her confused expression turned into a smile at the site of him.

"Liu Kang." She said as she walked over to him, embracing him.

They broke apart and Liu took both her hands into his.

"What brings you to Edenia?" She asked, still beaming at him.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"What is it" She asked as her smile was replaced with a look of concern.

"Raiden says he's seen Shang Tsung and Quan Chi building an army for Shao Kahn."

"This isn't good. Does Raiden know when they plan to strike?"

Liu shook his head. "He doesn't, but he thinks one of the armies targets will be Earthrealm."

Kitana looked off to the distance. "Maybe not just Earthrealm, but Edenia and the other realms are also at risk. It's so beautiful here. It's hard to believe Edenia was once apart of Outworld. Oh, Lui, I don't want to lose my home again."

Liu gently turned Kitana's head so that his eyes met hers.

"You won't. I swear I'll do everything I can to protect you, your mother, and your home."

Kitana smiled. "Thank you, but you won't be able to always. You know sometimes I worry about you."

Liu chuckled. "No need to worry about me. I'll be fine no matter what happens."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Unfortunately I must be going. I've got to go back to Earthrealm and do my best to prepare."

Kitana looked up and nodded. "I'm saddened to see you go, but it's or the best. I just wish you could have visited longer."

"So do I, but the next time I come to see you I'll stay longer."

Liu Kang leaned his head forward and kissed Kitana on the cheek.

"I promise." He said.

With that, he turned around and left. She starred at the door for a few moments before looking out at Edenia. She could see Lui running towards the portal, and in a flash, he was gone. Sensing that something might've been wrong, Sindel walked up towards the balcony. She stood beside her daughter.

"He couldn't stay long this time, could he?" Sindel asked

"No. He had to go attend to an important matter."

Kitana turned to her mother. She had a saddened look upon her face.

"Kitana, what did he say?"

"He told me he came here to tell me that Raiden has seen Shang Tsung and Quan Chi building an army. He suspects it's for Shao Kahn."

Sindel gasped. She wasn't expecting something like this to happen so sudden.

"Does Raiden know where he plans to attack?"

"He thinks he plans to invade Earthrealm, but that may not be all he's after."

Tears started to well up in the princess's eyes. "Mother, I fear for us all."

Sindel pulled her close. "I know sweat heart, I do too, but we must do out best to prepare. We must call a meeting and discuss this thoroughly. I know it doesn't sound like much of a plan, but it's the only thing we can do."

Kitana nodded as tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She hoped that Lui Kang had a plan for the invasion as well.

"You're right," Kitana said. "There isn't much more we can do but pray that Shao Kahn's armies don't attack Edenia."

Kitana wiped the tears from her face and tried to force a slight smile, but Sindel saw right through it.

"Just do your best to try and relax. Don't stress yourself out." She said.

"I won't." Kitana replied.

Sindel smiled as she gestured for her daughter to go ahead of her. 'We can only hope Edenia won't have to face the wrath of Shao Kahn's armies' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: A short visit

"Hello Liu Kang. We weren't expecting you." She said.

Liu smiled. "I know. Is Kitana here?"

"Yes she is. She should be out on the balcony."

Liu Kang bowed. "Thank you."

Sindel smiled as she watched Liu Kang head off to find the princess. 'I'm glad Kitana found someone she can be happy with.' She thought.

Liu headed up the stairs and searched the hallways until he found the balcony where he found Kitana starring off into the distance.

"Hello Kitana." He said, smiling.

Kitana turned around. Her confused expression turned into a smile at the site of him.

"Liu Kang." She said as she walked over to him, embracing him.

They broke apart and Lui took both her hands into his.

"What brings you to Edenia?" She asked, still beaming at him.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"What is it" She asked as her smile was replaced with a look of concern.

"Raiden says he's seen Shang Tsung and Quan Chi building an army for Shao Kahn."

"This isn't good. Does Raiden know when they plan to strike?"

Liu shook his head. "He doesn't, but he thinks one of the armies targets will be Earthrealm."

Kitana looked off to the distance. "Maybe not just Earthrealm, but Edenia and the other realms are also at risk. It's so beautiful here. It's hard to believe Edenia was once apart of Outworld. Oh, Lui, I don't want to lose my home again."

Liu gently turned Kitana's head so that his eyes met hers.

"You won't. I swear I'll do everything I can to protect you, your mother, and your home."

Kitana smiled. "Thank you, but you won't be able to always. You know sometimes I worry about you."

Liu chuckled. "No need to worry about me. I'll be fine no matter what happens."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Unfortunately I must be going. I've got to go back to Earthrealm and do my best to prepare."

Kitana looked up and nodded. "I'm saddened to see you go, but it's or the best. I just wish you could have visited longer."

"So do I, but the next time I come to see you I'll stay longer."

Liu Kang leaned his head forward and kissed Kitana on the cheek.

"I promise." He said.

With that, he turned around and left. She starred at the door for a few moments before looking out at Edenia. She could see Liu running towards the portal, and in a flash, he was gone. Sensing that something might've been wrong, Sindel walked up towards the balcony. She stood beside her daughter.

"He couldn't stay long this time, could he?" Sindel asked

"No. He had to go attend to an important matter."

Kitana turned to her mother. She had a saddened look upon her face.

"Kitana, what did he say?"

"He told me he came here to tell me that Raiden has seen Shang Tsung and Quan Chi building an army. He suspects it's for Shao Kahn."

Sindel gasped. She wasn't expecting something like this to happen so sudden.

"Does Raiden know where he plans to attack?"

"He thinks he plans to invade Earthrealm, but that may not be all he's after."

Tears started to well up in the princess's eyes. "Mother, I fear for us all."

Sindel pulled her close. "I know sweat heart, I do too, but we must do out best to prepare. We must call a meeting and discuss this thoroughly. I know it doesn't sound like much of a plan, but it's the only thing we can do."

Kitana nodded as tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She hoped that Lui Kang had a plan for the invasion as well.

"You're right," Kitana said. "There isn't much more we can do but pray that Shao Kahn's armies don't attack Edenia."

Kitana wiped the tears from her face and tried to force a slight smile, but Sindel saw right through it.

"Just do your best to try and relax. Don't stress yourself out." She said.

"I won't." Kitana replied.

Sindel smiled as she gestured for her daughter to go ahead of her. 'We can only hope Edenia won't have to face the wrath of Shao Kahn's armies' she thought.

Amongst the trees Rain and Reiko were hiding in the thickest tree that stood just outside the castles balcony.

"Did you get all the Reiko?" Rain asked.

"Yes I did. So they plan to have a meeting do they? I saw we should pay them all a little visit later."

"No! Our orders were to spy on them, not to crash a party. Besides, Tanya's close to Jade and Kitana, remember?"

"That's right." Reiko said, slightly grinning. "I like where this is going."

"Let's head to Earthrealm so I can be done with this mission."

"You mean our 'we', Rain." Reiko said offensively.

"Whatever, I could care less. I just want to get out of here before someone sees us."

By this time it was too late. Their argument was over heard by a passing villager who was coming from the castle and decided to check it out.

"Excuse me," he said, "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

Reiko and Rain stopped fighting and both looked at the young man.

"You heard us did you?" Reiko asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I did. I was taking a stroll through the woods when I heard you arguing. What's this about spying on us? What business do you have here?"

"That's none of your concern." Reiko said.

"If you're intention is to spy on us then Edenia is in grave danger. I must warn the queen."

Reiko jumped down from the tree. "No you won't."

The villager turned around to run but Reiko jumped in front of him.

"I knew it was a mistake to come this way when as soon as I heard you."

"And unfortunately for you it will be the last mistake you'll ever make.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with an old friend

With lightning reflexes Reiko grabbed the villager by the neck before the young man could even react. He held him high and put his hand on his face.

"Don't worry your death will be quick and painless." Reiko said as he looked at him straight in the eye. He could see fear in his face, but there was a look of pleasure and excitement in Reiko's face.

He twisted his neck twice to make sure he was dead as he saw the life leave his eyes.

He let go with both hands and let the lifeless body drop to the ground like a rag doll.

"Fatality," He muttered, pleased with himself.

"Why'd you do that?" Rain asked, furious.

Reiko looked at him confused. "What do you mean Rain?"

"You didn't have to do that!" Rain retorted.

"Of course I did! He would've told the others about our master's plans!"

"We could've taken him back. You know Kahn takes sadistic pleasure in prisoners."

"What's the difference? It wouldn't matter. He would've met his demise one way or another."

Rain opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. There was no need to continue arguing. They were wasting enough time as is. Reiko looked at Rain suspiciously. It was unlike Rain to object to something like this.

"What's your problem? You never had a problem doing this before, and besides, you should be used to this by now. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Rain said. "Look, let's just go. We're done here."

He walked past Reiko who tried to make sense of the situation. He decided to shake it from his mind and followed Rain to the edenian portal.

Over by the big waterfall Jade sat on the grass starring off into the distance. She had been there for quite some time thinking. Things had been peaceful in Edenia – or so it had seemed to her. She spent most of her days helping Kitana and her mother out by going on missions. She broke out of her thoughts and looked around. I was late in the afternoon. She sighed as she looked up. Usually the days passed by quickly but today seemed unusually slow. She decided to get up and walk around Edenia to try to find Kitana so she could talk with her. They had been close friends for a long time. She found Kitana sitting in a gazebo near the portal. Kitana looked up and smiled as she saw her old friend approach her.

"Hello Jade."

"Hello Kitana. Mind if I sit down?"

"No, please, sit down."

"Thanks. I thought we might talk a little. It's been awhile since we talked for awhile because we have both been busy."

"I agree." Kitana said.

Jade looked at her intensively. "Kitana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

She knew Jade wouldn't buy it. She knew her all to well.

"Kitana, you can't fool me. I've known you far too long."

"I knew you wouldn't buy it."

"So what happened? Did Lui Kang visit here again?"

Kitana nodded as her smile faded. "Yes but this time he brought terrible news. He said Raiden saw both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi building an army most likely for Shao Kahn. He thinks it is another attempt to take over Earthrealm."

Jade furrowed her eye brows. Just hearing the emperors name made her blood boil. She wanted to make him pay for what he did to Edenia and the other realms as well.

"I see. This means that Edenia could also be in danger."

"Yes that's what concerns me Jade. I don't want Edenia to fall into his hands again."

"I don't either. Shao Kahn will never get Edenia again."

"I hope not."

"So why are you here anyway?" Jade asked.

"Oh, well I came here to try and relax, shake this from my mind." Kitana replied.

"I don't blame you."

Just then, Tanya came walking up the path.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're just talking Tanya." Jade said.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," Jade replied.

Tanya sat next to Jade which made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"So what's going on?" Tanya asked.

Jade told Tanya the whole story and how Edenia could in danger.

"That's horrible! Have you and your mother devised a plan yet?" Tanya asked.

"Well we sent out urgent letters for a meeting for the next day. We're thinking of putting guards in each village and some surrounding the palace. We've sent out a few already just in case."

"Yes my father told me that he got an urgent letter from you but never told me why."

"We must all be careful." Jade said.

Both Kitana and Tanya nodded. The three women sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well I better get going. I've got a lot to do today." Tanya left leaving Jade and Kitana alone

"Do you ever feel uneasy around her?" Jade asked.

"No I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh never mind. It's not important. Besides I should be heading off too. Bye Kitana and take care."

"You too, Jade."

Kitana watched as her long time friend disappeared in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5: Speaking with the Elder Gods

Earthrealm

Raiden stood at the foot of the entrance to the temple of the elder gods. This was a sacred place known only to a handful of people. He entered the temple. Inside there were candles lined up against the walls which illuminated the entire temple. In the middle of the room there was a large dragon symbol and three archways that stood behind it.

"I've come to the temple because I seek answers for Shao Kahn's plot. I have seen the two sorcerers building an army. Is it for him?" The thunder god asked.

Suddenly three warriors appeared under the archways: The god of wind, the god of fire, and the god of water.

"Yes it is for Shao Kahn." The god of wind answered.

"Tell me, Fujin, does he plan to invade Earthrealm once more?"

"That we are not sure of." Fujin replied.

"Will you do nothing to help Earthrealm?" Raiden asked.

"It is not our desire to interfere with this." The god of fire replied.

"We do not control the fate of man. The mortals must learn to defend for themselves." The water goddess replied.

"So you will just watch Kahn decimate the planet?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, you're right." Fujin replied.

"Is Shao Kahn just after Earthrealm?"

"Not really." Fujin replied. "We believe it is an attack on the earth warriors. He will most likely try to lure one of them out."

"Lure them out? What for? To try and destroy them again?" Raiden asked

"That we are not sure of." The fire god answered. "But we think there is more to Kahn's plan than meets the eye. Therefore we are allowing you to interfere with this war so that you may assist the earth warriors."

"Thank you." Raiden said. "I will do my best to ensure Kahn does not succeed."

"We know you will Raiden, now go." Fujin ordered.

Raiden teleported form the temple to the middle of the Wu Shi academy and saw Kung Lao meditating in the training grounds.

"Kung Lao, has Lui Kang returned from Edenia yet?" Raiden asked.

Kung Lao shook his head. "No, he hasn't, and I don't know when he'll be back either."

"I see…I have some rather good news to tell all of you…I was hoping Lui would be back in time for me to round up the others."

"Speak of the devil," Kung Lao said as he saw Lui Kang approaching the training grounds.

"So did you tell her?" He asked.

Lui nodded.

"Good," Raiden said. "I want the both of you to stay here while I get the others."

Both Lui Kang and Kung Lao nodded.

In a flash Raiden was gone once again. He decided to go to the coffee house where he left Sonya, Johnny, Jax and Kenshi. It hadn't been too long since he left them. Sure enough, they were still at the coffee house, in deep conversation.

"Raiden, you're back." Johnny said.

"Yes," He replied. "I've come back because I'm going to take you all to the Wu Shi academy. I have more news."

Everyone got up and stood around him. Luckily there were only a few other people and some waitresses who weren't paying attention to them. The same waitress that saw Raiden leave the first time turned around in time to see all of them disappear in a flash. She started in awe for a moment.

"I gotta take a vacation." She said.

Raiden and the others appeared in the middle of the Wu Shi academy. Sonya, Jax and Johnny had all been to the Wu Shi academy several times before, except for Kenshi who even without vision, looked around curiously.

"So this is the Wu Shi academy." He said.

"Gather around everyone." Raiden said.

Everyone stood beside each other in a line.

"I managed to get what little answers from the Elder Gods."

"I thought these gods were supposed to be keeping an eye on things." Jax asked.

"They are," Raiden replied, "But they don't know about everything that goes on from realm to realm, such as an enemies plot."

"So are these gods going to help us?" Kenshi asked.

"No. They don't like to interfere so they have sent me to help you fight against Kahn and his army."

"So what is the point of watching the realms if they're not going to help protect it?" Kenshi asked.

"They believe each realm should be able to protect itself."

"And these gods supposedly created these realms?" Kenshi asked once again.

"That's right. And they also created the kamidogu."

Everyone became confused. Neither of them had ever really heard or seen the kamidogu.

"What's a kamidogu?" Sonya asked.

"A kamidogu is the source of all the realms power. Each realm has a kamidogu-even Earthrealm."

"Hmm I think I heard about this before." Lui Kang said.

"Not many people have heard about it, let alone the destruction it could cause."

"How could something like that cause destruction?" Kung Lao asked.

"Raiden explained the story to them of how the Elder Gods had to divide the realms from the one being.

"Now it all makes sense." Sonya said.

Raiden nodded. "Yes, it's a long and complicated story, but it is essential that you know this.


	6. Chapter 6: The beginning of the end

"So do the Elder Gods know exactly why Kahn's building an army?" Liu asked.

Raiden shook his head. "Sadly, the only thing they could tell me was that Kahn's plan seems to be to lure you all out and attack one of you."

"Why does he want to attack just one of us?" Jax asked.

"Perhaps one for now or he may attack all at once. I'm not sure but there's definitely more to his plan than we know of."

There was an uneasy stir amongst the earth warriors. Someone's life was in danger.

"Listen if we stand together we will be able to defeat Shao Kahn." Raiden said.

Everyone nodded. This was true. After all, strength was nothing compared to in numbers.

"It's starting to get late so I want all of you to try and relax and best you can." Raiden said. "I will go and see if I can't find more information. Anyone need to be taken anywhere?"

"That's alright Raiden. I'll just get a boat to take us home." Johnny said.

Raiden nodded and teleported to Outworld.

"He's right you know," Johnny said.

"Yeah, it's getting late. We should rest while we can. What about you two?" Sonya asked looking towards Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"I'll be here preparing." Kung Lao said.

"And I'll go back to Edenia to tell Kitana the news."

"Alright, then we'll be seeing ya." Jax said.

Kung Lao and Lui watched as the others leave the academy.

"Alright, let's go. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Kenshi said.

On top of the roof Reiko and Rain had picked up on every word.

"We must warn Kahn." Reiko said.

"I agree. Alright, our mission is complete. Let's head back but try to not make a sound."

Reiko went to jump off the roof but slipped. Kenshi immediately turned around.

"What is it Kenshi?" Sonya asked.

"I thought I heard something." He said.

"Really" Sonya said looking around.

Kenshi focused. He knew someone was watching them, but he couldn't pin point where.

"I think we we're being watched." He said.

Both Sonya and Jax looked around.

"I don't' see anyone." Jax said.

"It's nothing. They're probably long gone." Kenshi replied.

"Looks like it." Sonya said.

Johnny managed to find a long boat to take them home and they left the Wu Shi academy.

Outworld

Deep within the shadows of Kahn's fortress, the emperor stood as he watched his new army being built. The two generals appeared before him and bowed.

"We've completed the mission." Rain said.

"What did you find?" Shao Kahn asked with his back still turned to the generals.

Rain started off. "The royal family plans to gather a meeting in preparing for your attack, probably sometime tomorrow, though we don't know what it is."

The emperor remained silent. Rain carried on. "If we could send Tanya we could…"

Shao Kahn cut him off. "No need. I've already sent her to Edenia. In fact, she just came returned and told me what they're plan is."

The emperor turned around to face the Reiko and Rain. "She's informed me that they'll be sending guards in the villages, the portal, and of course, within the castle walls itself. I see they've gotten smart from when I last took their home from them."

He grinned slightly. "It doesn't matter. Edenia will soon be mine once again."

Something inside Rain burned with rage. Why did he feel so angry? His real home was Outworld, or at least that's what he was told. But still, something inside him told him that he was wrong…This rebellious feeling…wanting to be free.

"What about Earthrealm?" Shao Kahn asked.

This brought Rain out of his thoughts. For a moment, he was speechless. Reiko took over.

"Raiden went to go see the Elder Gods." He said.

"Of course he did." Kahn said. "Go on."

"He said that you plan to attack one of the warriors and that there's more than your letting known. He also told them about the kamidogu."

"I see. It matters not. They won't be able to stop me this time. I'll make this a battle they soon won't forget. Did he tell them of the amulet?"

"No, he didn't." Reiko replied.

"Excellent. I will weaken Earthrealm by destroying everything they ever cared for."

"Is this a new mission master?" Rain asked.

"Yes it is. I want the two of you to take the extermination squad to Earthrealm and first destroy everything and everyone you see."

A wide grin started to spread across Reiko's face. For him this plan was getting better with each mission.

"On second thought, take Smoke, Cyrax, and Sektor with you. I want to test their up grades. That is all, now leave."

Reiko bowed and hastily headed off to begin the new mission.

"Master…I have something important to tell you."

"You do?"

"Yes. It's about Reiko."

"Go on."

"As you know, there have been rumors about him entering your throne room."

"And" He asked impatiently.

"And I spotted him in there earlier, standing near your helmet. When I first approached the room I could hear him speaking but I couldn't make out the words. He claimed he was guarding it."

"Ha! Reiko is a terrible liar. So the rumors are true. Well I'll just have to send a message to him won't I? Now go join Reiko in Eathrealm."

Rain nodded and left to catch up with Reiko. 'I don't want to do all of this, but it is necessary if my plan is to succeed.' He thought to himself.

By this time, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had finally finished building the army. They appeared in front of Kahn. Quan Chi stepped forward.

"Alright Kahn, We've built you a powerful army, now where's our reward?"

"Your reward is about to come."

Shang Tsung stepped beside his partner. "Well where and what is it?"

"You'll get it on the mission I'm about to give."

The two sorcerers looked at each other, then back at Kahn.

"Mission?" Quan Chi asked.

"Yes. I want the both of you to go to Eathrealm and head to the temple of the order of light. Reiko and Rain will probably show up but what you'll receive will be greater than anything you've received before."

"Is that so?" Shang Tsung asked. "How can that be?"

"Because its' something you've always wanted."

Shang Tsung thought for a moment. What did he desire more than anything? A wide smile spread across his face when he found the answer.

"You mean?" He asked.

Quan Chi finished his sentence. "Murdering Lui Kang? This is our reward?"

Shao Kahn nodded. "Isn't it what you've both always wanted? With him out of the picture nothing can stand in our way. But before you do that, I want you to go to Edenia and pick up two warriors for me and return them here, then proceed to Earthrealm. Report back when you have finished…And bring Lui Kang's body with you."


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble in Edenia

'So maybe this was worth it after all.' Quan Chi thought.

The two sorcerers bowed, then teleported off to Edenia to pay the royal family a visit. This plan would surely lure out Lui Kang.

Edenia

The two sorcerers killed every guard that stood in their way and took their souls. They went inside the castle where they found Sindel and Kitana talking.

"Shang Tsung!" Kitana said alarmed as she quickly stood up.

Sindel turned and saw the two sorcerers. She stood up.

"It's been quite some time since I last saw you Kitana." Shang Tsung said.

"What do you want?" Kitana asked.

"We've come for the both of you." Shang Tsung said.

All the guards in the castle immediately stood in front of the queen and princess.

"You will do no such thing!" One said.

Shang Tsung laughed as he hit him with a fireball, sending the guard top hit the wall heard, knocking him unconscious. The rest rushed forward fighting the two at once. Quan Chi put up a skull wall as his partner hit them with a powerful spell so hard it knocked them off their feet.

"Is this the best you have?" Quan Chi asked.

The guards attempted to charge once again but were unprepared for the might of the two sorcerers. They combined their powers and blasted all of the guards who realized too little too late that they were no match for the both of them.

"That was hardly a challenge." Quan Chi said.

Shang Tsung laughed coldly as he took every last soul form the guards.

"No!" Kitana screamed running forward.

Sindel grabbed her. "No. There's nothing we can do."

"That's right, so surrender now and no one else will get hurt." Shang Tsung said.

"We will never surrender!" Kitana screamed.

Shang Tsung teleported in front of the princess and grabbed her.

"Let go of her!" Sindel screamed. She kicked him hard in the face. He let go of Kitana as he fell to the floor. He got up and tried to punch Sindel but was knocked down again by a flying kick from Jade.

"You…" He said angrily.

"You will not harm them." Jade said.

"I think you've got it wrong Jade." Quan Chi said.

"Why don't you prove me wrong?" Jade said.

"Gladly," Quan Chi said.

He blasted a green energy ball at Jade who flipped over it and knocked him over with a heel kick. She then hit Shang Tsung in the gut hard, and then with her staff uppercut him. Quan Chi attempted to kick her in the side which she blocked, but Shang Tsung knocked her into a wall with a powerful punch. The two sorcerers grabbed both Kitana and Sindel as Jade rushed forward but teleported to Outowrld before she could reach them.

"No…" She muttered to herself. "I'm sorry, I have failed you my queen."

Lui Kang emerged out of Earthrealms portal and into the nexus. They were six portals, each bearing a different colour. He headed for the blue portal representing Edenia. He stepped through it and entered the realm to find a most unwelcoming site. He looked around. Guards were dead on the ground and some of the villages were left in ruins.

'What happened here?' He thought. His thoughts immediately turned to Kitana.

"Good lord." He said to himself.

He ran towards the castle but stopped a few feet short. He found a dead young village man on the ground beside a tree.

"How could this have happened?"

He checked the man for a pulse but found none. He continued to run towards the castle. Inside the throne room Lui Kang found Jade on her knees.

"Jade!" He said running to her. "What's wrong? Where are Kitana and Sindel?"

"They took them." She said.

"Who took them?"

"Shang Tsung and Quan Chi." Jade said as she looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

Lui's eyes widened with shock. "No…" He said. "How could I have let this happen?"

"It's not your fault. I tried my best to stop them but I was unsuccessful."

"Don't worry, we'll get them back."

Lui got up but Jade grabbed him by the arm. "Wait," She said. "I'm coming with you."

Lui Kang nodded. Jades eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"Your home…if they came here…"

Then they must also be in Earthrealm!"

The left the palace and ran towards the portal.

"Jade, should something happen to me, I want you to go ahead. Tell Kitana not to worry, I'll see her again, and that's a promise."

Jade nodded. "Yes of course. I'll everything I can to save her."

Outworld

Shang Tsung and Quan Chi dropped Sindel and Kitana on the floor. Their hands had been bounded tightly by ropes.

"What are we doing here?" Kitana asked.

"You'll see." Shang Tsung replied.

From the shadows emerged a tall, large skull masked figure wearing amour.

"No…"Sindel said. "It can't be."

"Leave them here." He said.

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung left towards Earthrealm.

**Before I forget, and I apologise for not mentioning earlier, how rude of me, but thanks to iceanglemkx for taking the time to read and reviewa part of my story! It really helped give a good prespective on the story and what I could improve on! Any other thoughts by anyone would be appreciated! I'm almost done..trying not to makea long story but let me know what you think of it if you want to.**


	8. Chapter 8: Death of a fellow monk

**Just a small note…I keep forgetting to write this and didn't think to write this way until now and I apologize, but thanks to Iceangelmkx for reviewing my story! It really helped give me a good perspective. Sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter is rather long, but wanted them long...enjoy! Tell me what you think of it!**

Eathrealm

Liu Kang and Jade emerged into Earthrealm to find the Wu Shi academy in ruins.

"No. I just left…How could this happen so quickly?"

"Kahn must've sent an extermination squad." Jade said.

They headed to the academy where some of the monks were lying dead in a pool of blood. They rushed inside to find Kung Lao standing there, his clothes partially torn with the same expression upon his face.

"Kung Lao, what happened?" Lui asked.

"They came so quickly…I was meditating when I heard screams from down the hall. I rushed inside to find Reiko and his team of fighters slaughtering everyone in their wake. I did my best to fend them off. I managed to kill some but not all. There were also three cyber robots."

"Smoke, Sektor, and Cyrax." Jade said.

"How do you know that?" Kung Lao asked.

"I've seen Kahn use them before. After all, like Kitana, I used to be one of his assassins."

"Do you think it's like this everywhere?" Liu Kang asked.

Jade nodded. "It most likely is."

"Where's Kitana?" Kung Lao asked.

"They've both been taken." Jade said.

"This is bad." He said. "Who took them?"

Luiu Kang lowered his head. "Shang Tsung and Quan Chi."

Kung Lao let out a grunt of anger. For many years the earth warriors have foiled their plot for domination over Earthealm.

"I say we go to Outworld and settle this dispute for once and for all." Kung Lao said.

"We can't just yet." Liu said. "We don't' know if the other places are in ruins, or if the others are safe."

"And knowing Kahn, he'll destroy everything in his path." Jade said.

"We should go and…" Liu was blasted with a fire ball from Shang Tsung.

Quan Chi appeared behind Jade and Kung Lao and kicked them both to opposite ends of the room.

"Not you guys again!" Jade said.

"Don't worry, Jade, we're not after you" Quan Chi said.

"That's not what I'm concerned about." She said.

"Oh, **_that_**." Quan Chi said. "Don't fret, you'll see them again I'm sure."

Jade rushed forward, furious. Kung Lao ran to join her. Both were sending kicks and punches flying from all directions, but Quan Chi blocked them effortlessly. They managed a flying kick that sent the sorcerer into a wall. Meanwhile Liu Kang and Shang Tsung were battling fiercely. For awhile, it seemed as if the sorcerers defeat was at hand as every punch and kick contacted hard and fast. Little did they know this was all apart of the sorcerers plan. Jade and Kung Lao landed a hard spin kick into Quan Chi's head the same moment Liu Kang blasted Shang Tsung with a fire ball blast. The two landed hard on their face. They got up and looked at each other and grinned.

"What are you two grinning at?" Kung Lao asked.

"There's nothing funny about your defeat." Jade asked.

"Once again, you have fallen and so has your plan." Liu Kang said.

"Actually it is you who has fallen for our plan" Shang Tsung said.

Shang Tsung blasted a fire dragon attack at Kung Lao while Quan Chi sent a green skull at Jade, causing them to fly to the back of the room. Then the sorcerers created a barrier surrounding only themselves and Liu Kang. Jade and Kung Lao ran towards it but were pushed back by the barrier.

"Ugh!" Kung Lao was slammed hard on the floor against a table. Jade was throne against him a moment later.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's ok." He said rubbing the bump that was now appearing on his head.

"Kung Lao look!"

Kung Lao looked up in time to see Liu thrown up by Shang Tsung and slammed down by Quan Chi. He attempted a bicycle kick at Shang Tsung but was blocked and in return landed a hard punch on Liu Kang, knocking the wind out of him. Liu desperately tried to get a mouthful of air, but could only gasp for short breaths. The sorcerer advanced upon him with a spin kick which the warrior blocked, but he could not block the five hit combo hit the sorcerer laid on him. He was knocked up against the barrier before falling to his knees. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, and his pants were torn all over. The champion of mortalkombat bowed his head. He knew he couldn't defeat them…no matter how hard he tried. Their combined strength was too much…even for a warrior like himself.

"Liu!" Kung Lao ran towards the barrier, banging against it, trying desperately to reach his fellow warrior. It was hopeless and he knew it. No matter how hard he tried, the barrier would not dissipate.

"Kung Lao," Jade walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to save him, I do too, believe me, but as much as I hate to say this, there's nothing we can do for him."

"No! I refuse to just sit back and watch! I won't!"

"There's nothing we can do…I'm sorry."

Liu looked back at the two. 'It's true…I can't win. There's nothing they can do to help me.' He thought. "This can't be…this can't be the end…not here…It just can't be."

"But it is, and unfortunately for you, this is where your journey ends, champion, and we will finally get our revenge." Shang Tsung said.

"Prepare to die, Lui Kang!" Quan Chi said.

Lui Kang attempted a fire punch at Quan Chi but he only blocked it. He grabbed Liu by the throat and held him high in front of Shang Tsung. He struggled to breathe as Quan Chi tightened his hold upon him.

"Now watch as your fellow monk dies!" Shang Tsung said. He laughed coldly and smiled.

Kung Lao only tried harder to break the barrier but finally gave into exhaustion. He rested his arms upon the barrier and watched as Shang Tsung lifted his hand up to the monks face. His hand glowed as a green light emerged from Liu's body. He only laughed harder as Lui struggled to break free from Quan Chi's grip. Finally a green transparent form of Liu Kang's image emerged from his body and screamed in agony as it entered the sorcerer's hand.

"Finally, it is done." Shang Tsung said.

"No!" Kung Lao screamed.

"You filthy vermin! You'll pay for your reached deeds!"

Quan Chi laughed loudly. "Call us what you want, you still won't get his soul back. His soul is our forever!"

"You'll pay! I swear on my life you'll both pay!" Kung Lao said.

The barrier finally disappeared. Jade and Kung Lao rushed forward in a murderous rage. The two tyrants disappeared, taking Liu Kang's dead corpse with them.

Grief overcame Kung Lao. He fell on his hands and knees. Tears started to fall on to the ground as he wept for his friend.

"I can't believe this happened." He screamed in anger and punched the ground hard. The force of the blow had left a small crater in the ground.

"Kung Lao…I'm sorry." Jade said.

"I can't believe I let this happen." He said.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done this to prevent any of this.

"I know but still…He's never going to come back again."

"Maybe he is, maybe he's not."

Kung Lao looked up at Jade, tears still in his eyes. What was she talking about? He was dead. How could she say that?

"What are you talking about?" He said angrily.

"Remember, he can be resurrected, but that's not up to us to decide that."

"It's hopeless."

"Never give up hope. There's still time."

"I still can't believe what just happened."

"I know. Come on, we still have to check the others. I know this sounds cruel, but there's no time to grieve."

Kung Lao nodded, still furious. She was right. There would be time to grieve later. They ran off to find the others praying that they were still safe.


	9. Chapter 9: Devastation

Johnny, Sonya, Jax, and Kenshi stepped from the long boat.

"Well it looks like everything's still in tact." Johnny said.

Sonya began to climb up a hill that over looked the city. She was horrified to see the city completely destroyed.

She gasped. "I'd take that back if I were you, Johnny."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Come here and look what happened!" Sonya said.

The three men rushed up the hill to find their city decimated.

"What happened here?" Johnny asked.

"It's like someone dropped a bomb here." Jax said.

"This is Kahn's doing." Kenshi said.

"You're right. Sonya said. "But how could this have happened so quickly?"

"He must have sent out his minions to command an army to destroy everything." Kenshi said.

"Yeah that's gotta be it." Jax said.

"Well let's not stand here gawking. Come on, let's head down and see if anyone is alive." Johnny said.

All four warriors ran down the hill at full speed. The closer they got to the bottom the more damage they could see. Buildings and houses were destroyed, cars had been deserted and there were mini fires everywhere. The ground was littered with paper and other debris. Their lungs burned with fire as they continued to run downhill until they reached the bottom.

"This who place, it's…" Johnny said.

"It's overwhelming." Jax said.

Off into the distance people could be seen running in fear.

"Look, I think that's the special headquarters." Sonya said as she pointed off into the distance.

All the glass windows had been broken into. The sign atop of the building had been broken in half. The other half that had broken off landed on the roof of a nearby car. The warriors proceeded into the building. Inside bodies lay everywhere along with the guns and ammunition.

"Is anybody alive in here?" Sonya yelled.

There was faint moan off into the far right corner. Everyone rushed towards it and found an agent badly wounded, with his hand over his right side. He was bleeding heavily.

"Sonya, it was terrible. They came in a large group. We were unprepared and of no match to them." The young man said.

"I know." She said placed a hand on his shoulder. "How bad is it? Let me see."

The young man removed his bloodied hang to reveal a deep gash.

"Hmm…not too serious. Jax, get the first aid kit please."

Jax walked towards a cupboard and opened it to reveal a medium sized first aid kit. He walked back and handed it to Sonya.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." She took the box from Jax and placed it on the floor. "Let's see…here we are." She took out some stitches, scissors, and some dressings. "This might hurt quite a bit."

She put the tread through a needle and began to sew the wound up. The man winced in pain as she passed it through the bleeding flesh.

"Sorry, we don't have any anesthetics."

The man smiled slightly. "That's alright. I can take it."

Sonya smiled slightly. Within ten minutes she had successfully closed up the wound and began to apply the dressing.

"Aw man, I'm so glad I'm not doing this." Johnny said.

Jax looked at him. "Why?"

"Because he's not good with blood. He doesn't do stitches." Sonya said.

"Ha-ha."

"Shut up Jax."

"There." Sonya said as she finished wrapping the dressing around the agent. "It isn't too tight?"

"No." The agent said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is there anyone left?"

"Yes. I think there are still some armed men upstairs."

"Alright, thanks. Come on guys, let's go."

The four warriors ran upstairs. It seemed deserted. Jax looked around for any signs of life.

"I don't see anyone." He said.

"Strange." Sonya said, taking a step forward.

"Wait." Kenshi said putting an arm in front of Sonya.

"What is it?" She asked.

Suddenly fifteen armed men appeared from the shadows, guns pointed at the group.

"Identify yourselves." One said.

"It's us." Kenshi said stepping forward. "Kenshi, Lt. Sonya Blade, Major Briggs."

"Oh, it's you guys. Sorry about that." The man signaled to men to lower their guns. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we are." Jax said. "What about you?"

"Were alright, but half our agents got wiped out by the so-called extermination squad."

"Extermination squad?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes. That's what one guy said."

"This man," Johnny said. "What did he look like?"

The agent thought for a moment. "He was 6'2, dark short brown hair, and black make up around his eyes."


	10. Chapter 10: The warriors reunite

Johnny and Sonya looked at each other. "Reiko?" They said together.

"Yeah, that was his name."

"Look, there's an injured agent downstairs. I want you to bring him up here and stay here until I say, ok? I'll contact you through radio."

The men nodded. Jax, Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi left the building and headed back onto the streets.

"I don't think we're going to find Reiko here. By the looks of it he got whatever he was looking for by the looks of it." Kenshi said.

"You're probably right." Jax said.

"So what do we do now?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. Now I wonder if Lui Kang and Kung Lao are ok." Sonya said.

"But they were fine when we left them." Jax said.

"Yes but for all we know someone could've attacked them after we left." Sonya said.

"Good point." Jax said.

"I say we head towards the portal." Kenshi said.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know…I just have a feeling we should head there…I can faintly sense something."

"Alright, then that's were we'll go." Jax said.

The others agreed with Jax and Kenshi. Kenshi was usually right about these sorts of feelings.

Meanwhile, Jade and Kung Lao had arrived at the city and was walking near the portal, searching for any signs of life.

"I doubt we'll be able to find many people." Jade said.

"Yeah…So can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How is it you managed to get away from Kahn?"

Jade looked down. She wasn't proud of her past with him. "I didn't always want to work for him you know. Like Kitana, I had no choice. It was either join Kahn or be destroyed. So as soon as Kitana and I had learned about our true home, we began a plan to turn against the emperor, and attempt to free our home, and yours."

Kung Lao nodded. "Go on."

"So that's when we eventually met Raiden. It seemed that he too was on a mission to stop Kahn. As you probably know, Kitana and I weren't the only ones who had survived Kahn's wrath. There were two other warriors."

"Two other surviving warriors?"

"Yes, Tanya and Rain. Tanya is the daughter of the ambassador of Edenia and Rain is the son of a general that commanded King Jerrod's army."

"Is King Jerrod Kitana's real father?"

"Yes. Kahn adopted her when he took our home from us."

"I see. So why did he take her and her mother this time?" Kung Lao asked.

"That I don't know. I'm sure it involves them somehow." Jade replied.

"It's because of Liu Kang your home is free." Kung Lao said.

"Yes and we are forever grateful to him, but now I must help keep our home safe."

"And I'll help you."

Jade smiled. "Thank you."

"The thing is Liu isn't here to help us this time." Kung Lao said.

"We'll fight in his honour." Jade said.

"Yeah I'm sure if we fight with the others we'll be able to take Kahn down."

"So what about you? Are your parents from Edenia as well?" Kung Lao asked.

"Yes they were. I was very young when they died, and have few memories of them. Friends of my parents took me in and raised me as one of their own. They had no children of their own so I was an only child. What about you?"

"My parents lived in the temple of the order of light all their lives, so that's where I grew up too. Lui and I eventually met and became close friends over time."

They walked in silence for awhile, each deep in their own thoughts. Both weren't paying attention as they walked closer and closer the others.

"Hey is that Jade and Kung Lao?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah it is. Hey Kung Lao! Jade!" Sonya yelled.

"Huh?" Kung Lao looked up to see his friends who were a yard away.

"Look, Jade! It's the others!"

Jade looked up and saw the group. "Hey!" She said. "Come on Kung Lao, let's go!"

Jade and Kung Lao ran to meet the others.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe." Sonya said.

"Yeah we were worried about you guys too." Jade said.

"So did you guys see what happened?" Kenshi asked.

"Well Shang Tsung and Quan Chi came to Edenia and took Sindel and Kitana." Jade said.

"I'm sorry." Sonya said.

"We'll get them back, don't worry." Johnny said.

"So did they come to here as well?" Jax asked.

"Yeah they came to the Wu Shi academy." Kung Lao said.

"So then Reiko wreaked havoc everywhere else?" Jax asked.

"Reiko used the extermination squad." Jade said.

"Hmm…I've heard of them before. They hunt down everything in site and spare no one." Kenshi said.

Jade nodded. "Yes that's right."

"By the way, where's Liu Kang?" Johnny asked.

Kung Lao looked away. He didn't want to face the fact that he was gone but it was of no use. He couldn't escape it. They memory of his death played over again in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11: Rain's hidden memory

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Johnny asked.

Jade shook her head. "It's not your fault. Something terrible happened shortly after you left. After leaving Edenia, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi speared at the academy and attacked Liu. Kung Lao and I tried to help him out but they created a barrier, and then they killed him and took his body and soul."

"No! You can't be serious! That can't be true!" Jax said.

"Unfortunately it's true." Jade said.

Kung Lao looked back at the others to see them all with mournful faces.

"Kung Lao…I'm so sorry." Sonya said.

"Don't worry. I'll take revenge upon Shang Tsung and Quan Chi." Kung Lao said.

"Why would they take his body?" Kenshi asked.

"I don't know but it can't be for a very good reason." Kung Lao said.

"Well why are we wasting time standing around? Let's head to Outworld!" Jax said.

"We can't just yet. Raiden hasn't returned yet." Sonya said.

"Well when's he gonna be back?" Jax asked.

"I don't know. Do I look psychic?" Sonya said sarcastically.

"Look, let's not start a fight here, alright? Let's just recap and think twice before we barge into Kahn's fortress." Kenshi said.

"Kenshi's right. This won't be easy." Jade said.

"Well there's not much else to do but wait for Raiden. It'll probably be best if we devised a plan with Raiden." Johnny said.

Everyone went off to wait for the thunder god's return.

Outworld

Sindel and Kitana had been placed in a cell and were held by chains.

"What do you think is going to happen to us mother?" Kitana asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

Suddenly a gate opened as Shao Kahn, Rain, and three hooded warriors entered the cell room.

"I hope you two are comfortable." The emperor said.

"Not really." Kitana said hatefully.

"Good." He replied.

"Why have you brought us here?" Sindel asked.

"Surely you must have figured it out by now."

Sindel and Kitana just stared at him.

"I need you and your daughter for my plan of ruling over all of the realms in order to succeed."

"So you sent two sorcerers to get us." Kitana said.

"That's right."

"But that can't be all. You plan to destroy the earth warriors once and for all."

"Clever girl. I knew you would figure it out eventually. After all, I've already taken over your realm. Soon it will become a part of Outworld once again."

"You will never keep Edenia! We will forever remain free from your tyranny!" Sindel said.

"You think so? Well your precious realm has already started to merge with Outworld."

"You wont' ever take my family away from me again!" Kitana cried. "We will defeat you!"

"Obviously Sindel hasn't told you exactly how your father died."

Kitana looked at her mother who was looking down. It was the memory of him and all the times they shared together that sometimes made her yearn for her husbands touch once more.

"I can see why. It must've been a humiliating defeat for Edenia. Of course now I'm the only real father you'll ever have now, Kitana."

"I have but one father, and he fell at your hands!"

Kahn smiled. "Of course he did. Ah, remembering such a moment brings back fond memories of the battle. Your father fought hard, but wasn't ready for the might of Shao Kahn."

"How could you have done such a thing? You destroyed my family!"

Kahn sneered. "Don't talk back to me, child!" He said raising his voice.

"Leave her alone! She has done nothing to you." Sindel said.

"She has betrayed me and so have you."

"We betrayed you because you destroyed our home!" Kitana said.

Rain was looking away the whole time, walked over towards Sindel and Kitana.

'Destroyed? Killed her father? Why does this issue concern me…I have nothing to do with it.' He thought. Suddenly he had a flash back of when he was younger.

Flash Back

Young Rain was playing with a ball when his father approached him, telling him something that upset him greatly. A flash and he and his friend were playing a game of tag in the meadow. Another flash and Rain was in his mothers arms. She held him tight in fear as a group of men barged through the door. She did her best to fend them off but they soon overwhelmed her and grabbed hold of her and took Rain from her. Rain called out as the men dragged them both out of the house and in opposite directions.

End Flash Back

Rain shook his head. He couldn't erase the images from his mind. What were these memories, and why was he having them now? They seemed hidden, locked until the time came…Kitana looked at Rain. He seemed to be struggling with something. She examined him closer. Rain noticed Kitana starring and glared at her. She returned her gaze to Shao Kahn.

"Well perhaps you would like to see exactly how I managed to take your precious home. I would assume that this would bring back memories, Sindel?"

Sindel glared at him angrily. "How can you possibly do that?"

"Because a part of my memory in an orb. You should be thankful that I even gave you the chance to be reunited with your mother, Kitana."

"Stop it! She doesn't need to see this!" Sindel said.


	12. Chapter 12: Past memories

"Doesn't she? After all, she never got a chance to even meet her father because she was an infant. I'm sure she'd like a chance to see what her father looked like, right?" He looked at Kitana who just stared back blankly.

"I don't need to know what my father looked like, or how he acted. I know what kind of a man he was. There's a statue of him in the middle of Edenia." Kitana said.

The emperor gestured for one of the hooded figures to approach him. One of them stepped forward in front of the prisoners and held out a glass ball.

"This is a glass orb. It shows whatever memory is put into it."

The hooded figure held out the orb in one hand and circled his free hand over the glass orb. A murky blue colour began to swirl in it with white ripples flowing through it. Suddenly a small image appeared in the middle. The picture began to enlarge. It grew and grew until it was the size of a small screen. The image began to play like a movie.

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Edenia. The sun lit up the entire realm, and not a cloud was in sight. Over in the castle a newborn baby's cry could be heard throughout the castle. The orb sowed a large throne room where King Jerrod and Queen Sindel were sitting in two chairs. Everyone in the castle gathered around as Sindel held the newborn covered in a warm pink blanket in her arms.

"So what should we name her?" Jerrod asked as he stroked his daughter's cheek with his fore finger.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. What kind of a name do you think we should choose?" Sindel said.

"Why don't you choose? I'm sure you'll pick a good name." Jerrod said smiling.

Sindel smiled back. "I like the name Kitana."

Jerrod nodded. "I like it too. Then from this moment on, she shall be named Kitana."

"All hail Princess Kitana!" The group yelled.

"So this is the new princess?" One of the servants

"Yes. They have named her Kitana." Another said.

Suddenly one of the guards burst through the doors. Everyone looked at him.

"Your highness," He said bowing. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Shao Kahn is about to invade Edenia."

Everyone in the crowd gasped. Jerrod stood up from his chair.

"Are you certain?" He asked.

"Yes sire! It is because we lost 10 mortalkombat tournaments in a row."

"Alert all the guards and prepare the army. Also inform general Storm and please tell him to be ready to fight."

"Yes sire!" The guard bowed and ran off. Everyone looked back at Jerrod.

"I want you all to go back to your houses and stay inside where it is safe. I will send a guard to each home."

With that everyone ran and headed home. Sindel turned to her husband and put a hand on his arm.

"Jerrod…" She said.

Jerrod held her hand. "Sindel, I know. Don't worry, I'll stay here and protect the both of you with my life. I won't let anything happen to my family. I promise." He kissed her hand.

They both got up and watched out the window as the edenian army battled against Outworld's army. It was incredible. They had never seen such a powerful army. It had such unordinary strength. Within minutes the first line of Edenia's army had been wiped out. Their biggest fear came when it appeared that their army was losing. Suddenly the palace doors burst open as a large dark figure appeared before them. He wore with spikes upon his shoulder pads and a skull mask with a vicious sword at his side.

"Shao Kahn!" Sindel said surprised.

"What do you want?" Jerrod said stepping forward.

"I think you know what. It appears that I've come at a bad time for you two." He looked at Sindel who was holding young Kitana who began to cry loudly.

Sindel began to sooth her, trying to calm her down. She looked worriedly at Jerrod who looked back with the same expression. He held out his hand to her. Sindel ran to him and grabbed it.

"Well isn't this cute. So she's yours?"

"Yes she is, and her name is Princess Kitana." Jerrod said.

"I see. And when was she born?"

"She was born today, a few hours ago before you came." Sindel said.

"Well that's too bad because unfortunately for you, King Jerrod, this will be the last time you'll be with her or your wife again." Shao Kahn unsheathed his sword.

Jerrod gripped Sindel's hand tighter. "Sindel, stay behind me. I'll protect you. Don't worry, even if Shao Kahn manages to take this realm, he will never get to keep it forever. Edenia will always be free, always. And that's a promise."

"Jerrod, please, I don't want to lose you." Sindel pleaded.

He turned to face her. "I don't want to lose you either, but I have to defend out realm. Don't worry, please. I'll always be with you no matter what happens. I love you."

Tears started to well in her eyes. He kissed her before facing Kahn and drawing his own sword.

"I will never allow you to take Edenia freely! One day, mark my words, you will fall!"

"Then prove it!" Kahn ran forward. Jerrod did the same.

Their swords clashed in a heated battle. Though the emperor was much taller than he was, Jerrod still put up a long hard fight. Sindel held Kitana closer as she watched the two men in battle. The two fought for a long time before breaking apart.

"So where's general Storm?" Jerrod asked.

"Oh **_him_**…He put up a hard fight, but like you, he was no match for me." Shao Kahn pulled out the general's mask from a sack. "And I took this as my prize."

"You savage!" Jerrod said.

"Oh don't fret; you'll be joining him soon."

They ran towards each other again, swords colliding once more. Both began to slow down as they lost their stamina. The invasion had gone on for an hour. They rested for a moment on both sides of the room. Jerrod ran forward to attack with a long slash. The emperor did the same. Both broke apart again, in opposite directions of each other. Both stood there for a moment. IT was then Sindel noticed the blood that covered Kahn's sword. Drops of blood dripped from the tip and onto the floor. She looked up in horror as she saw the blood start to spread from Jerrod's left side. He stumbled a few steps forward.

"I'm sorry…I tried." He fell on his knees before collapsing dead on the floor. Blood started to quickly poor from the wound and he was soon lying in a pool of his own blood.


	13. Chapter 13: Entering Kahn's fortress

"No!" Sindel screamed as she ran forward, tears streaming down her face. She knelt down beside him and cried. She couldn't bear to see her husband dead.

Shao Kahn sheathes his sword. "Fatality."

He walked towards Sindel. She looked up and started to back away. Kitana continued to cry as Kahn grabbed her by the arm.

"You're coming back to Outworld with me. There's nothing here for you now. I killed your husband and now I can take this realm for my own. Unfortunately I'm left with a child also."

Some of the Outworld warriors came in and grabbed Sindel and took her to the portal. Shao Kahn took one last glance at the dead body of the king before leaving the throne room.

The hooded figure moved his hand over the orb and it went black. Sindel looked at Kitana who just stared with a sad look in her eyes. Sindel looked back down to the ground. She never wanted Kitana to see something like that. Rain on the other hand was starring at Shao Kahn angrily. For some unknown reason this story touched him deeply. To him, it was as if his life had been altered by his emperor.

"Now you know what kind of man your father was. He was a weakling! It was foolish of him to even think he could defeat me."

"My father was not weak! He was a skilled warrior. He was right; you'll never get to keep Edenia. We will get our home back!"

Shao Kahn laughed coldly. "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Kitana. You wont' be able to take your home by yourself. You'll need the help of your friends. And that's when I'll strike and you will watch as one by one your friends die, and you will have no choice but to join me or die. That is your only option."

He left the room with the hooded warriors following him out. Rain watched him leave.

'Why do I feel so angry towards him?' He thought.

"My father…He was strong and brave. He was no fool."

"Yes he was. He was one of the greatest men I ever knew. He would have sacrificed everything for the ones he loved, especially for you." Sindel said.

Kitana smiled. She sometimes pictured her father in her mind as a tall proud man. Many times her mother told her stories of her father and what he had done for Edenia, thought she couldn't ignore her longing to meet her father in person.

"I really wish I could have met him." Kitana said.

"Perhaps one day you will. I know he's very proud of you, and loves you." Sindel replied. "By the way, Rain, why are you here?"

"I'm leaving." Rain said as he started to walk away.

"You seem upset. Why?" Kitana asked?

Rain stopped and thought for a moment. He couldn't answer the question himself.

"I can't tell you even if I wanted to. And besides, it's none of your concern." Rain said.

"Is it because Shao Kahn once took over your home?" Sindel asked calmly.

Rain wheeled around. "What do you mean?"

"You were born in Edenia, and your father was a general in our army. His name was Storm." Sindel replied.

"I don't believe you. I was raised in Outworld as a ninja." Rain said.

"That's what I was told too, Rain, but it was a lie. Shao Kahn lied to us." Kitana said.

"Why should I believe you? You're the enemy; I have nothing to say to you." Rain stormed out of the room, but he hadn't forgotten what Sindel and Kitana had told him.

"Do you think he will return again?" Kitana asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he finds what he's looking for. He seemed touched by this matter though. I suspect he's beginning to realize the very same thing you did." Sindel said.

He went outside to find Shao Kahn. He found him standing on a hill outside that overlooked the entire army that went on for two and a half yards. Rain stared in amazement of the size of the army. He didn't expect it to be this big.

"What do you want?" The emperor asked.

Rain knelt on one knee and bowed his head. "Master, the prisoners have been telling me ridiculous stories of how I came from Edenia, a realm that you so easily conquered.

Shao Kahn gave a short laugh. "They told you all that? Well, apart of that is true."

Rain focused his eyes on his emperor, his anger beginning to rise.

"You were originally from Edenia, but I took you in and trained you to become a warrior ninja."

"Why master?" Rain asked.

"You were different from the other pathetic villagers. Like Kitana and Jade, you had special skills and incredible power."

"What happened to the other villagers?"

Shao Kahn turned around. "I disposed of them. It's a pity that I had to get rid of one woman. She was almost as beautiful as Sindel. She refused to let go of you and obey me, and I don't use those who aren't important and who are a threat, though she could have been of good use to me."

Rain quickly stood up, fuming with rage. 'That woman…' He thought.

"What's wrong, Rain"?

Rain bowed. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just eager to start the battle, that's all."

Shao Kahn smiled. "You'll get your chance. Be patient."

Rain nodded, still angry at what he had just heard.

"By the way, I've noticed you haven't been as focused as usual. Are you beginning to lose your touch?"

"No master. I will try harder."

Shao Kahn nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"No that's it."

"Then go rest. I want you alert for when the time comes."

Rain bowed and headed back to his chamber, his mind clouded with thoughts.

Earthrealm

"Man where's Raiden? We've been waiting for over an hour!" Jax said impatiently.

"You must be patient Jax, he'll come." Kenshi said.

"Yeah well I'm sick of standing around while the earth's being destroyed!"

In a blinding flash the thunder god appeared, looked wearier than before.


	14. Chapter 14: One of many battles to come

**Well this story is coming to the end soon! I hope you've enjoyed reading it so far! Sorry the update took awhile…might take longer so enjoy!**

"Are you ok Raiden?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. I'm just a little tired, that's all." He replied.

"We're all tired." Sonya said.

"So what did you find out?" Kung Lao asked.

"I have found that Shao Kahn's army is now completed. It's a very large army so we must use extreme caution. I believe he will attack soon." Raiden said.

"So let's head to Outworld and stop this before there's further damage!" Jax said.

"Yes I believe that should be our next plan of action." Raiden looked at his warriors and noticed a few were missing. "I can see that not all of you are here. Where is Liu Kang?"

Everyone looked down and was silent for a moment. Finally Kung Lao stepped forward and explained to Raiden the invasion on Edenia and Earthrealm, and how Liu Kang had been murdered and the royal family captured.

Raiden looked up his warriors with sad eyes. "This is terrible news. I am very sorry for your loss, Kung Lao, yours too, Jade. I only wish I could have done more to prevent this."

"There was nothing any of us could have done, Raiden." Jade said.

"So when should we go to Outworld?" Johnny asked.

"We should go now. Shao Kahn will surely strike again. We should go together but should split up once we arrive." Raiden said.

"Wouldn't that be a bad thing?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes but we need to rescue Kitana and Sindel also. It's dangerous, but we can cover more ground." Raiden replied.

"Well let's go! I want this thing to end for once and for all!" Jax said.

Raiden nodded. "Alright everyone, gather around me."

The warriors gathered close around the thunder god. Bolts of lightning struck into the ground and surrounded the group as they disappeared.

Outworld

The warriors reappeared in Outworld. The sky was dark with purple highlights. Fallen rubble and columns could be seen al over the realm.

"We couldn't take earthrealm's portal?" Jax asked.

"This way is faster." Raiden said.

"Hey look! Aren't those ruins apart of Edenia?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah they are." Kung Lao said.

"So my home has already begun to merge with Outworld…"Jade said.

"Don't worry. It won't be like this for long." Kenshi said.

"So where should we head now?" Johnny asked.

"We should head for Shao Kahn's fortress. That's where he took Kitana and Sindel." Raiden said.

The group began to walk to the large fortress off in the distance. It wasn't long before they were spotted by one of Outworld's demons. Raiden put out an arm to stop the others.

"What's wrong?" Sonya asked.

"We're surrounded." Raiden said.

Jax and Johnny Cage were looking around. Sonya looked at Kenshi and noticed that he had already drawn his sword out.

"They must have followed us." Kenshi said.

"How did they surround us so quickly?" Johnny asked.

"They must've known we were coming." Jax said.

"Be ready my warriors." Raiden said.

The tarkatan horde surrounded them in a large circle. Suddenly apart of the circle broke apart as the leader, Baraka, stepped forward.

"That must be their leader." Raiden said.

"Weak humans! I am Baraka: leader of the tarkatans! We will enjoy tearing your flesh from your bones!" Baraka said.

"Not likely." Raiden said.

Baraka charged towards the earth warriors as the other tarkatans followed behind. Raiden took out his staff and attacked the leader head on. Baraka unleashed long swords form his arms and blocked the staff that had been aimed for his head. The others began attacking the tarkatans four at a time. Jade swung her staff in a circle, knocking all four tarkatans to the ground hard. Kenshi was slaying the demons with the help of his katana which guided his every movement. He put his hand forward and used his telekinetic powers on a large group of demon warriors rushing towards him. A blue glow formed around his hand and around the demons. He raised his hand as the tarkatans were raised ten feet above ground. He brought his hand down and slammed the group down hard on their heads, severing the top of their spinal columns. Johnny, Sonya and Jax were fending the rest of the hordes off. Jax had managed to fend off most with his metallic arms by causing ground quakes. Johnny and Sonya were fighting one tarkatan after another as they advanced upon them. Ten tarkatans jumped on Jax, Sonya, and Johnny and knocked them to the ground. They blades crossed their throats as each warrior's grabbed the demons arms to prevent any throat slashing. Suddenly a hat came hurtling across slicing the tarkatans in half. Jax, Sonya and Johnny got up and looked back to see Kung Lao's arm outstretched. His \hat came back like a boomerang as he caught it.

"Thanks we owe you one. Of course I could have handled it myself." Johnny said.

Sonya nudged Johnny hard in the side with her elbow.

"Ouch." Johnny said.

"Don't kid yourself." She said walking past him.

"Are you guys alright?" Kung Lao asked.

"Yes. What about you?" Jax said.

"I'm ok, been better though. Jade! Look behind you!" Kung Lao threw his hat and decapitated the tarkatan that attempted to attack her from behind.

"Thank you, Kung Lao. There's so many of them. I don't know if we'll be able to defeat all of them."

"No kidding. And this is only the beginning!" Jax said.

"We must stand strong." Kenshi said. He used his telekinetic powers to toll a tarkatan into a column.

Baraka and Raiden were still fighting. Staff and blades collided with each strike. Raiden managed to duck under Baraka's blades as they shot out towards him. Raiden swept his foot under the leader's legs and used his staff to knock him high into the air with his staff. He shot a lightning ball at the leader and sent him flying off into the distance.

"Stay behind me." He said.

Everyone stood back as Raiden attacked all of the tarkatans with bolts of lightning and sent them all flying into a chasm far off to the left.


	15. Chapter 15: A battle to the death!

"We must go before they charge again." Raiden said.

The warriors proceeded towards Shao Kahn's fortress. They stopped behind a large rock and looked at the entrance. There were four guards standing near the doors.

"What should we do now?" Johnny asked.

"We'll take them out." Sonya said.

"I'll do it. You six wait here." Raiden said.

Raiden teleported in front of the four men and blasted them with bolts of lightning.

"Let's go." Raiden said.

The groups walked up to the fortress but were stopped when Reiko stepped out from inside the fortress.

I knew you'd get past Baraka. But this is as far as you go." Reiko said.

"Where have you kept Kitana and Sindel?" Raiden asked.

"They're safe within this place. However, if you continue to impede like this, I can't ensure their safety." The general replied.

"If you get out of out way, we might spare you life." Jax said.

Reiko laughed loudly. It then became apparent to the warriors that the general was hiding something.

"You'll have to get past us first." Reiko said.

"You and what army?" Jax asked.

"This army!" Reiko said.

Suddenly Shao Kahn's army appeared, bearing their weapons and ready to fight. There was a strange aura that surrounded the army. Something that was unusual about them.

"A trap…" Raiden said.

Reiko laughed. "That's right thunder god! Your journey ends here!"

"The elder gods will not stand for this!" The thunder god said.

"The elder gods will not interfere! And they sent a useless god to help his weak warriors!"

"And you sent the tarkatan horde knowing that the battle would weaken us." Raiden said.

"And it'll make it much easier for me to destroy you!"

Reiko put an arm forward to signal the army to attack. The army rushed forward with tremendous speed. The earth warriors got into a fighting stance and barely had enough time to defend themselves as the army closed in for an attack.

Raiden did his best to use his powers to fend most of them off by creating a barrier but couldn't get all of the army. Reiko rushed forward and attacked Kung Lao, trying to prevent him from entering the fortress.

"You won't pass." Reiko said.

"You can't stop me. I will avenge the death of Lui Kang!" Kung Lao said.

"Not if I can stop you." Reiko said.

The two men engaged in battle. The others weren't having an easy time fending off the army. Their attacks were easily blocked and were constantly knocked down. Jax, Sonya, Johnny and Jade gathered together in a small circle.

"I don't know if I can fight them all." Jax said.

"I know. I've never fought anyone quite like this before."

"They're very powerful. These aren't ordinary soldiers. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi must have made them stronger." Jade said.

"Yeah well it's about to get worse." Jax said as more warriors rushed in.

Raiden was attacking groups of the enemy with his lightning attacks and staff. He had managed to get rid of the warriors trapped by his barrier. His pace began to slow as did the others as the fight dragged on. Kung Lao was weakening Reiko with his punches and kicks but Reiko managed to uppercut him. Kung Lao fell to the floor stunned. Reiko grinned as he saw the warrior lye motionless on the ground. He pulled a dagger hidden in his back pocket.

"Now I'll finish you off, then your friends." Reiko said.

He walked up to the monk and raised the dagger high above his head and brought it down. Kung Lao quickly came to his senses to stop the dagger that was now inches from his right eye. He couldn't even blink. Kung Lao managed to move Reiko's hand to the right of him and plunged the dagger into the ground. He kicked the back of Reiko's legs. The general landed on his back. Both men got up and fought again. Both warriors grabbed each others neck. Reiko managed to overpower Kung Lao, but the monk quickly turned the tables when he kicked Reiko hard in the abdomen and uppercut him through a wall. Reiko got back up and ran towards Kung Lao. Kung Lao calmly took his hat off and threw it at Reiko. The general jumped over it and attempted a flying kick towards him but Kung Lao caught him and threw him in the air in the opposite direction just as his hat came back and sliced the general in half. The monk caught his hat and put it back on. He turned to his friends who were being overwhelmed with the countless numbers of the soldiers that came their way. He ran to join them as they continued to fight the army with no end in sight.

"This is impossible! We beat one and more come! There's no way we can beat them all together!" Jax said.

"You're right. At this rate we're going nowhere. Kung Lao, Jade, Kenshi, I want you three to go inside the fortress and rescue Sindel and Kitana." Raiden said.

The three warriors looked at him in shock.

"Raiden we're not leaving! You can't beat them all by yourself!" Kung Lao said.

"If we continue to stay here we'll dash all hopes of rescuing them! You'll just have to risk it! I won't have all of you die here now go! We'll hold them off best we can." Raiden said.

Kenshi had used his powers to push more soldiers back. "He's right! We must go now or else we'll never get inside! We have to leave now."

Jade and Kung Lao nodded. Together the three ran into the fortress not knowing what to expect. They peaked around a corner and saw that it was clear. They proceeded on until they were spotted by five soldiers.

"Are these the intruders the emperor spoke of?" One asked.

"They must be! Why else would they be here?" Another said.

"I don't care! Let's just finish them off!" The other soldier said.

The soldiers rushed forward but were easily defeated by the earth warriors as Kenshi sliced two, Kung Lao did the same with his hat, and Jade plunged her spear into the last soldier.

"Well that was easy." Kenshi said.

"That was a little too easy." Kung Lao said.

"Jade, do you know where Sindel and Kitana are being held? Kung Lao asked.

"They're being held in the holding cells, though we'll probably be walking into a trap." Jade said.

"It's a risk we have to take." Kenshi said.


	16. Chapter 16: Rescuing the royal family

**Hey everyone! I apologize for taking a long time to put up another chapter. I've been working and I couldn't figure out what to write for the next chapter so I waited. Well here's another one! Hope you're still with me! Sorry if I've gone off a bit…Enjoy!**

The three warriors proceeded to sneak throughout the fortress with jade leading the way, careful not to cause a commotion. Jade lead them to two large metal doors. There were two hooded figures.

"I'll get them. We can't cause a fuss just yet." Kenshi said.

Jade stepped aside so that Kenshi could pass. Kenshi quickly appeared behind the hooded figures with his mind warp and used his katana to slice them across the abdomen. Kenshi slowly opened up one of the doors and checked.

"It's all clear in here." He said.

Jade and Kung Lao followed Kenshi into the room. There were many cages and holding cells inside.

"Which one are they in?" Kung Lao asked.

"I don't know." Jade said.

Both Sindel and Kitana had been resting to conserve their strength. Sindel opened her eyes and lifted her head. She had been awakened by the group's voices.

"Is someone there?" Sindel asked.

Jade, Kung Lao and Kenshi all turned their heads towards the voice.

"My queen, is that you?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Are you here, Jade?" Sindel asked.

"Yes. I'm here with Kung Lao and Kenshi." Jade said.

"Where are you?" Kung Lao asked.

"We're down by the end. Careful, I don't know if any one is in here."

"I don't think anyone is." Kenshi said.

Now Kitana was awake. She looked at her mother.

"Is someone there?" She asked.

"Yes. It's Jade, Kung Lao and Kenshi." Sindel said.

Kitana looked off towards the entrance. She could see the others running towards them. The group finally reached the cell that held Kitana and her mother. Jade knelt down in front of them.

"I'm sorry I let you down." Jade said.

Sindel smiled. "There's no need to apologize, Jade. You did your best against the sorcerers."

"Thank you my queen." Jade said.

"Are you two alright?" Kung Lao asked.

"Yes we're both fine. What about you? Are you injured?" Sindel asked.

"We're all fine. I'm just glad to see you both alive and well. I was so worried." Jade said.

"We were worried about you too, Jade." Sindel said.

"Kung Lao, where's Liu Kang?" Kitana asked.

"I'm so sorry Kitana…I tried but…there was nothing I could do. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi came to the Wu Shi academy and killed him." Kung Lao said.

Kitana's eyes widened with shock as tears began to form.

"Liu…it can't be." Kitana said.

"That's not all princes. They took his soul and his body." Kung Lao said.

"Why would they do that?" Kitana asked.

"That I don't know." Kung Lao said.

Kitana closed her eyes. Tears streamed down the princess's face as memories of her long time friend played through her mind.

"Kitana, I'm so sorry." Her mother said.

"I only wish I could have been there to help." Kitana said.

That wasn't the only thing Kitana wished for. A part of her secretly wished Lui Kang had joined her in Edenia.

"Mother, I loved him." Kitana said.

"I know sweet heart." Sindel said.

"I just wish there was an easier way to tell you." Kung Lao said.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame any of you for what has happened. I feared that this day might come." Kitana said.

"Let's just try to get you two out of here. Where's the key?" Jade asked.

"It's not in this room if that's what you're wondering." The voice came from the entrance of the holding cells.

"Who said that?" Kung Lao asked.

"I did." Said the stranger. It was Shang Tsung himself.

"You…" Kung Lao said.

"Who were you expecting Shao Kahn?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Where is your emperor anyway? Is he hiding?" Kenshi asked.

"I never hid from my enemy." They emperor said entering the room with Quan Chi.

"Shao Kahn!" Kung Lao said.

"I must admit I'm a little impressed that you made it this far." Shao Kahns aid.

"Your reign of terror ends here, Kahn!" Jade said.

"Ha-ha! Don't make me laugh. You can't possible defeat me. Lui Kang couldn't even get past my sorcerers." The emperor said.

Kung Lao clenched his fists. In a fit of rage he ran forward and attempted to attack the emperor head on. He knew that it was a foolish move but he didn't care. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He just wanted the emperor and the two sorcerers dead.

Quan Chi blasted him backwards on his back onto the floor with an energy ball.

"Ha-ha! Foolish mortal! Don't you know better than to attack head on?"

Kung Lao got up to try again but Jade and Kenshi held him back.

"No Kung Lao. You're angry. You're not thinking properly." Jade said.

"He doesn't deserve to live!" Kung Lao said.

"I know, but you must calm down." Kenshi said.

"If only I could free the queen and princess." Jade said.

"There must be away." Kenshi said.


	17. Chapter 17: Fight and run!

"It looks like we're going to have to fight to free them. Three on three, I'd say those are fair odds. I'll get Kahn." Kung Lao said.

"You'll have to get past my three warriors first, monk." Shao Kahn said.

"I only see two of your warriors." Jade said.

Shang Tsung smirked. "Three, if you count Liu Kang."

"Liu Kang? He would never work for you!" Kung Lao said.

"Wrong. Bring Liu Kang forth!" Shao Kahn ordered.

Sure enough through the darkness of the open door emerged the beaten up, zombie like body of the fallen former mortalkombat champion, Liu Kang.

"No!" Jade said.

"It can't be!" Kung Lao said.

"How is this possible?" Kenshi asked.

"It's simple if you're a sorcerer." Shang Tsung said.

"You're a monster!" Kung Lao said.

"Go now and kill them!" Shao Kahn instructed to his warriors.

Lui Kang, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi advanced upon Jade, Kung Lao, and Kenshi. Kung Lao took his fellow comrade and Jade and Kenshi battles with the two sorcerers.

Outside the fortress the battle with Shao Kahn's army raged on. The longer the earth warriors fought the more stamina they lost.

"Raiden this is ridiculous! We can't possibly beat them all! We need to go and help the others." Sonya said

"I know, but I see no end in sight to the army. If we can hold them off a bit longer until I can find a way to get the others without being followed." Raiden said.

"Well it's got to be soon because I can't last much longer fighting non stop like this." Jax said.

"Ah!" Sonya screamed as a blade from a soldier sliced across her arm. Blood began to drip from the wound. Jax and Johnny immediately turned to her.

"Sonya! Are you ok?" Johnny asked.

Sonya killed the soldier and held her arm. "I'm fine. It's just a graze."

Raiden looked around Outworld and saw a massive mountain of rocks on both sides of him and above.

"Jax, Sonya, Johnny Cage! Come follow me! I have an idea!" Raiden said.

Jax Sonya and Johnny Cage followed Raiden over by the rocks.

"What are you going to do?" Jax asked.

"We can't fight hem all. Hopefully I can cause a rock slide and trap them in the process." Raiden said.

Raiden outstretched his arms high above his head as lightning began to surround his hands. He directed his attack to the mountains of rock. The mountains began to shake and rumble as rocks began to loosen and tumble to the ground. Raiden increased his powers as more and more rocks fell, causing a small wall that was getting higher. Raiden then directed the lightning to the rocks above him. As he did this the army began to advance once more, determined to let their enemy get inside the fortress, but it was too late. Five of the warriors had been crushed by the falling rocks. The thunder god finally managed to cause all of the rocks to fall to make a medium size wall that was half the size of the rock Size Mountains.

"Do you think that will hold them back Raiden?" Johnny Cage asked.

"I hope so. The wall that I Have created should buy us enough time to defeat Shao Kahn and get the others out safely, but we must hurry." The thunder god said.

The four warriors ran into the fortress. Raiden stepped ahead of the others, trying to get a feel of the location of the others.

"Raiden, can you find out where the others are?" Sonya asked.

"I can only find them if they provide some kind of hint. We'll just have to look until we find them." Raiden said.

The four warriors searched the fortress for the others but were only met with mere warriors that were no match for the thunder god. They eventually came across Kahn's empty throne room.

"Shao Kahn's not here." Johnny said.

"He must be with the others." Raiden said.

"I say this whole thing's a trap. I'll tell you one thing…"

"Quiet, Jax. Do you hear that?" Sonya said.

Somewhere off in the distance muffled yells and thuds could be heard from every direction.

"Do you think that's them?" Johnny asked.

"It's possible. But which direction is it coming from?" Jax asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from the north east end." Raiden said.

"Yeah I think you're right, Raiden." Sonya said.

"We must go. There isn't much time." Raiden said.

Sonya went to follow Raiden and Jax but Johnny grabbed her injured arm.

"Johnny come on. We have to hurry up. This isn't the time to be fooling around." Sonya said.

"I'm not. It's just your arm. You're still bleeding." Johnny said.

"Oh. I didn't notice. It thought it would have stopped by now."

"It doesn't look that deep. Here, let me take care of it."

Johnny Cage took a cloth from inside his pocket and gently wrapped it around her arm and tied a knot at the end.

"There. It isn't too tight?" He asked.

"No. It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. We'd better hurry up now. If Jax find out that you're behind because of me I'll never hear the end of it."

Sonya smiled. "Yeah that's true. Let's go."

Johnny and Sonya ran to catch up with Raiden and Jax.

"What took you two so long?" Jas asked looking at Johnny when the two had finally caught up with them.


	18. Chapter 18: Freedom

Now it was Sonya's time to repay the favour. "We just took a short break." Sonya said.

"Good idea. So Raiden, the others are in there?" Jax asked.

"Yes they're just behind this wall." Raiden said.

"So where's the door?" Johnny asked.

"It must be on the other side." Sonya said.

"There's no time to find it. I'm going to make a hole in this wall." Raiden said.

"Why not just use me? I'll get us through." Jax said.

"Save your strength, Jax. You'll need it." Sonya said.

Jax looked disappointed but let Raiden do the work.

Meanwhile, inside the room the group was still unsuccessful to bring Kahn's warriors down. Kung Lao was having the hardest of times battling his long time friend. He knew he had to stop him but didn't want to destroy Liu Kang's corpse. Jade and Kenshi were doing well in battling the sorcerers but their combined strength made it difficult to bring them down, despite the fact that the sorcerers were injured from the battle.

"Ha-ha! You won't get past them! Earthrealm will finally be mine. Now nothing can stop me. It makes me wonder if your friends are still alive." Shao Kahn said.

"How could you do this to our friends? Especially Raiden! He's your own flesh and blood!" Jade said.

"Raiden is weak! I'm ashamed to have a brother such as him."

Jade was blasted with a green skull from Quan Chi while Kenshi was hit with a fire ball from Shang Tsung. Kung Lao kicked Liu Kang's corpse but the corpse performed a round house kick and sent the monk to the ground as if Kung Lao's kick had no effect at all.

"We need help! We can't beat them alone. We need the others to bring down Shao Kahn." Kenshi said.

"You're right, Kenshi, but we also need to free queen Sindel and princess Kitana as well." Jade said.

"The only thing we can do is continue to fight right now. If only Raiden was here we could…"

Kung Lao was cut off by a huge explosion. Every warrior's shielded themselves from the bricks that went soaring past them.

"What on earth?" Kung Lao said.

As soon as the dust from the blast had settled the thunder god and three other warriors stepped through the massive hole.

"Raiden! It's good to see you four are ok." Kung Lao said.

"I was hoping I wasn't too late, but it looks like I've arrived on time." Raiden said.

"Lord Raiden and his pathetic mortals, how very boring." Shao Kahn said.

"Then allow me to make things interesting!" The thunder god hit Liu Kang and the two sorcerers as they advanced forward. Raiden turned his attention to the queen and princess who were still in shackles.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

"We're both fine." Kitana said.

"Good. Just wait one moment. I'll have you out of there in no time." Raiden said.

Suddenly a green projectile flew across the room and hit Raiden sending him against the back wall.

"I don't think so, brother. This is the day when I'll finally get rid of Earthrealm's precious thunder god." Shao Kahn said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Johnny shadow kicked towards at Shang Tsung but was hit back with a fire ball from Liu Kang. Sonya ran to Johnny Cage's aid.

"Know your place, mortal." Liu Kang said.

"Raiden, we have to find a way to bring Lui Kang down." Kung Lao said.

Raiden stood up. "I know. It will be hard to fight against him but it must be done."

"So what's the plan? Who's going to free Kitana and Sindel?" Johnny asked as he attempted to stand with the help of Sonya.

"Jade, Jax, I want you two to try and free Sindel and Kitana from their shackles. We will need all the help we can get. That is, if you two are willing to." Raiden said.

"Of course I will." Sindel said.

"I'm ready." Kitana said.

"The rest of you prepare to charge!" Raiden said.

Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Lui Kang ran forward, as did Raiden and his mortals.

Raiden took on hi solder brother as the others attempted to bring Kahn's fighters down. Shao Kahn's attacks were powerful, but so were Raiden's. Shao Kahn attempted to crush Raiden with his war hammer while Raiden blocked with his mighty staff. Every attack Raiden made sent a surge of lightning into his bother, but Kahn's hammer had similar effects. Every attack made matched the other.

"You were always the weak one!" Shao Kahn said.

"It is never weak to value life! You always saw emotions as a way to hold you back! You will pay for the destruction you've caused!" Raiden said.

"Ok, Jade, how are we going to do this?" Jax asked.

"I'll put my spear into the lock and we'll both push down on three." Jade said.

"Ok. I got it." Jax said.

"Ready? One…two…three!" Jade thrust her spear into the lock as Jax helped push down. The plan worked. The lock broke free from pressure. Jax tossed the lock aside and opened the cell.

"I'll have you out in a second your highnesses." Jax said.

"Thank you, Jade, Jax. I owe you." Kitana said.

"Don't be silly, friend. You don't owe us anything." Jade said.

Kitana smiled as Jax walked up to her and pulled apart the chains surrounding her wrists. Kitana massaged them gently. Jax did the same with Sindel.

"We're finally free. Thank you, you two." Sindel said.

"Don't mention it." Jax said.

"Where are my weapons?" Kitana asked.

"You got me." Jax said.


	19. Chapter 19: Intervention

Jade looked around. "I think I know. Jade put her weapon down and ran off through the large hole in the wall.

"Where are you going?" Jax asked.

"I'll be right back. Don't worry." Jade said.

Jax shook his head. "Just like a woman to run out like that without a word and get me all riled up…just like a _certain_ person I know…ouch!"

Kitana kicked Jax in the shin. "Careful, Jax, you're surrounded by women." Kitana said.

Sindel couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's remark. Jax helped Kitana and Sindel up. Kitana looked over at Kung Lao and Liu Kang fighting. Their fight worried her greatly.

"Kitana?" Sindel asked.

Kitana turned to face her mother. She could tell she was worried.

"Kitana, Sindel, here!" Jade said.

Sindel and Kitana turned to the hole in the wall to see Jade standing outside of it holding Sindel's Kwan Dao and Kitana's fans in the other. She walked over and handed them their weapons.

"Here you go." Jade said.

"Thank you, Jade." Sindel said smiling.

"It was my pleasure." Jade said bowing.

"I don't mean to be rude here but do you think we can save the sappy moment for later? We still have a fight to win." Jax said. He ran off to help the others.

"You won't win this fight!" Liu Kang said as he kicked Kung Lao hard in the ribs, knocking him hard on the ground.

Kitana walked up to Kung Lao, more determined than ever to bring this battle to an end. She helped her friend up.

"Kitana, what are you doing?" Kung Lao asked.

"I want to help you. I can't bear to see Liu Kang like this." Kitana said.

"Yeah I don't blame you. Alright, let's beat him together." Kung Lao said.

Kitana and Kung Lao got into a fighting stance. Kitana opened her fans and together they charged at Liu Kang.

"Come, Jade, let us join the others." Sindel said.

"I'm right behind you my queen!" Jade said. She picked up her staff and followed behind Sindel.

Though fending off four warriors made it slightly challenging to the sorcerers, the earth warriors were still no match for their might. Both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had the earth warriors high in the air ready to finish them off when Sindel and Jade kicked them from behind. The four warriors dropped to the ground. Sang Tsung thought to take both of their souls but remembered Shao Kahn's orders. Instead he threw them both into the others. Sindel used her sonic scream to distract the sorcerers while Jax and Sonya knocked them into Liu Kang. The dead corpse flew in between Shao Kahn and Raiden. The emperor attempted to hit the thunder god with his war hammer but instead hit Lui Kang who hit the wall hard. Several drops of blood spattered on the hammer and on the ground beside him. Kitana walked up to the corpse.

"Oh, Liu…I'm so sorry." The princess said. She knelt down and touched his lifeless face. "His blood is coagulated."

"That happens when you die." Kung Lao said walking over. He stopped five inches from Kitana.

Kitana nodded. "Yes, I know. What's wrong?"

"I'm just uncomfortable with the dead." Kung Lao said.

"I can understand that. Do you think he'll be alright?" Kitana asked.

Kung Lao shrugged. "Who knows?"

Suddenly Liu Kang opened his eyes. His eye colour was no longer green, but brown. "Ki…Kitana?" He said.

"Liu! Are you alright?" Kitana asked.

"I've been better." Lui Kang said. He took Kitana into his arms. Kitana closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kitana said.

"Don't worry, everything's alright. We'll be reunited once again." Suddenly the fallen warrior's eyes glowed green as he grabbed a nearby broken dagger that was on the ground. He held it high above her back.

"Kitana look out!" Kung Lao said.

Kitana looked up at him and gasped as he brought the dagger down. Kung Lao quickly took off his hat and spun around and released it. Liu Kang saw it coming and backed away in time for it to narrowly miss him. The hat hit the dagger and sent it flying off into the distance. His hat came back and he caught it and placed it on his head.

Kitana gripped her fans tightly and upper cut Lui Kang with them. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Kung Lao ran up to her. "Are you ok?"

It's alright. Come on, let's finish what you started." Kung Lao held out his hand. Kitana took it as he helped her on her feet.

Kitana ran towards Liu Kang and aimed a high kick to his head but he blocked it and countered it with a punch which Kitana blocked. Both had a strong hold on each other and were unable to move. Kung Lao seized this moment to attack. He knocked his fellow monk over with a flying kick. Kitana spun around to slice him across the chest but he kicked one of her fans out of her hand. Kitana back flipped a few times and threw her remaining fan at Liu but he caught it. Kung Lao ran forward to try a head on attack but Liu hit him and Kitana with two fire balls and then spun around and threw the fan at Kitana. Sindel turned around to see the fan heading for her daughter's head.

"Kitana move!" Sindel screamed.

Kitana looked up but couldn't move because Liu's fire ball had not only stunned her, but it also knocked the wind out of her.

"No!" Sndel screamed in agony as she tried to run to her daughter's aid. She knew she wouldn't make it. 'Please, someone help her. I've lost my husband and I can't bear to lose her.' She thought.

Suddenly a purple blur emerged from the shadow and stood in front of Kitana. The ninja grunted in pain as the fan sliced into his chest cavity. Blood began to pour from the now open wound. The ninja knelt down in pain.

"Princess…" The ninja said.

"Rain!" Kitana gasped.

Rain began to slowly remove the fan from his chest. After a minute he had successfully pulled it out without causing too much damage. He dropped the fan weakly.

"Princess, I'm so sorry. I have betrayed you and our home." Rain said weakly.

"Rain…you mean?" Kitana asked.

"I don't remember everything but I remember the invasion and how Shao Kahn killed that woman…she was my mother!" Rain yelled.

**Note: Coagulated, by the way, for anyone who wants to know means to become a solid mass. In this case, I'm referring to blood. This happens when it stops flowing because the heart stops beating. **


	20. Chapter 20: The final confrontation

"She was weak, Rain, but not you. You were much stronger than her. In fact, you're almost stronger than your father. I don't know why you're acting this way." Shao Kahn said.

"You know about my father?" Rain asked.

"Yes, Rain. Your father was a general in our army. He was a strong warrior." Sindel said.

"And he killed him too I see…" Rain said. His temperature was boiling. He felt immense hatred towards the emperor he was once loyal to.

"Enough, Rain! Come here and help me defeat these mortals!" Shao Kahn ordered.

"No! I'm sick of listening to you! I have now learned the truth of my real home thanks to Kitana and her mother! Prepare to die!" Rain staggered up and began to run towards Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn growled with anger. "Rain you traitor! You will pay with your life!" Shao Kahn took out Shinnok's amulet and pointed it at Rain.

Rain's eyes widened in shock as a jet of green light shot towards him. He put up his arms to defend himself but it was useless. He was shot back against a cell door.

"Rain, no!" Kitana ran to his side.

"Forgive me princess. I have failed our home." Rain muttered.

"Don't say that." Kitana said reassuringly.

"He's using Shinnok's amulet." The ninja said.

"What?" The princess asked.

"The amulet he's using. It belonged to his father. He wants to use it to take over the realms with the kamidogu."

Kitana nodded. "Ok." She walked over to where her other fan had been scattered and picked it up. She attacked Liu Kang once again. 'This time I shall not fail.' She thought.

Raiden tried to grab the amulet from his brother but he punched him in the face.

"I won't let you take it from me!" Shao Kahn said.

"It doesn't belong to you!" Raiden said.

The brothers fought once more. Quan chi looked over at Sonya and grinned. He would catch her off guard. He took out his broad sword and ran towards her.

"Sonya!" Johnny Cage ran forward and pushed Sonya out of the way. The sword sliced through his abdomen as he fell. Sonya got up and kicked Quan Chi in the neck. Sindel then knocked the sword out of his hands. Kenshi began to fight Shang Tsung on his own. It was clear to the other he did not want any help. Kenshi hacked at Shang Tsung fiercely with his sword. Even Shang Tsung had a difficult time dodging the attacks. Shang Tsung attacked Kenshi with a fire dragon spell but the blind swordsman dodged it.

"Please…show some mercy." The sorcerer pleaded.

Kenshi showed him none. "This is it. Now die!" Kenshi upper cut the sorcerer high into the air and stabbed his sword deep into the sorcerer's abdomen as he fell onto it. Kenshi held his sword firmly in place as his enemy tried to breath for air. Finally Kenshi sliced the sword off to the right. Shang Tsung's lifeless body fell to the ground covered in a pool of his own blood. Kenshi could smell the blood that completely covered his own blade. He had finally freed his ancestors. He knelt down and stuck his blade in the ground, exhausted as he watched the spirits of his long forgotten ancestors ascend to the heavens. He had finally freed them. Souls of the dead that had been captured flew from Shang Tsung's body. One soul, however, stayed behind and floated above Kenshi.

'Now it's time or the others to do the same.' He thought.

Quan Chi stared in shock when he saw what Kenshi had done. "It can't be!" He said. He looked to his left to see Jade, Sindel, and Jax rushing towards him.

"You may have gotten _that_ weakling but you wont' get me!" Quan Chi said as a green glow began to form around his hands.

Raiden and Shao Kahn were still trying to out do the other. Shao Kahn had managed to gain the upper hand by doubling his power from using his father's amulet. Raiden barely dodged the attacks thrown at him. The last attack, however, he could not evade. Shao Kahn performed a round house kick and the used the power from the amulet to slam Raien first face into the ground.

"Ha-ha! You won't beat me brother. Not this time!" Shao Kahn said. He enjoyed tormenting his brother.

"Yes…I will." Raiden said, struggling to get up.

He was already weak from the fight, and what was worse, his powers were beginning to weaken. If Raiden and Shao Kahn had one thing in common it was this: Raiden's powers weakened and have little or no effect in Outworld, and vise versa for Kahn in Earthrealm. This was a great disadvantage for the thunder god.

"I understand now. You lured us here not just to use us to fall into a trap, but you know my powers weaken in this realm." Raiden said weakly.

"Ha-ha! Exactly! Once again, you fall pray to my plan! Now die!" Shao Kahn pointed the amulet at the thunder god. A green aura surrounded it. Raiden watched helplessly for his demise to come. Suddenly a flash from a bolt of lightning struck down and hit Shao Kahn and knocked the amulet from his grip. Raiden gathered enough strength to run and spear the emperor. He let go in time to land on an edge and watch Kahn fall into the spike pit. His body disintegrated as his own souls was released.

Raiden looked over to see Rain's arm held high into the air. The ninja collapsed against the wall. He had used what energy he had to make one last amend.

'Thank you, Rain.' Raiden thought. 'This wouldn't have been possible without your help.'

Quan Chi was finally being hit with every blow from his enemies. Though he was strong, he wasn't as strong without his partner to aid him.

"Not so strong without your partner, are you?" Jax said as he landed a punch to Quan Chi's jaw.

"I've had enough of this! Play time is over!" Quan Chi put up a skull wall to protect himself. He built up all of his might into his magic as a strong demonic aura surrounded his entire body.

Raiden ran over and picked up his father's amulet that Shao Kahn had dropped. He studied it intently. He remembered an ancient book that held centuries of magical spells in it. Raiden teleported to the one place he knew his brother kept his most prized possessions: his throne room.

"Where's Raiden going?" Jax asked.

"I don't know." Sonya said.

Raiden appeared in the throne room and saw a glass case protecting an old spell book. He walked up to it and smashed it open with his staff as shards from the glass flew everywhere. He quickly grabbed the book and teleported back to the holding cell.

"It is time to be punished for your heinous crimes sorcerer. I have been instructed by the elder gods to send you to the Netherrealm!" Raiden said.

"No! I refuse to go back to that forsaken place!" Quan Chi said.

He outstretched his arms for a final attack but Raiden smashed through his skull wall with his bolts of lightning. The thunder god's attack knocked Quan Chi flat on his back.

"Attack now you three!" Jade said.

Johnny Cage, Sonya and Jax looked at each other and then ran forward and jump kicked Quan Chi in the chest just as he got up. Raiden opened the ancient spell book and began recite an old text for summoning a portal to the Netherrealm. He outstretched his arm with the amulet in his hand as Quan Chi went sailing to the back of the room. A red portal opened on the back wall.

"No!" Quan chi screamed as he flew right into the portal.

Raiden closed the portal and put the amulet and the book at his side. He looked to his left. There was still one fight left and that was with Liu Kang.

'There must be a way to end this terrible dispute.' Raiden thought.

Suddenly the small white orb floated from Kenshi in front of the others.

"What's that?" Johnny Cage asked.

"It looks like an orb." Jade said.

The orb materialized into the form of the spirit of Liu Kang.

"Liu, but how…?" Sonya said.

"I'll explain after but right now I must stop my body before any more damage is caused." Liu Kang said.


	21. Chapter 21: Forgive and forget

Liu Kang's corpse went to lunge at Kitana and Kung Lao but Liu Kang's spirit flew in between them.

"Liu Kang!" Kitana gasped.

Kung Lao stared at the fallen warriors spirit with his jaw dropped in shock. He was speechless.

"I won't let you cause anymore harm. You have murdered countless innocent lives! You will kill no longer! I see now why they took my body. It was to be used for a tool of destruction." Liu Kang said.

"Get out of my way weakling!" The dead corpse said as he threw his right arm at the spirit.

Amazingly Liu Kang's spirit blocked it. Soon the two were locked in a battle of mind over body. Neither of the two could over power the other. They were equal in every way. Kitana and Kung Lao ran forward to help but Liu Kang stopped them.

"No! I appreciate all your help but now I must fight my body alone." Liu Kang's spirit said.

Liu's corpse threw a punch but his spirit blocked it and tried to counter with a low kick.

"It's time to end this! There's only one solution to this problem." Raiden said.

Before Liu Kang could land the low kick a bolt of lightning hit both his spirit and his corpse. Liu Kang screamed in pain as he felt his soul become one with his body and his nerves set a blaze as he felt the air enter his lungs. When it was all over Liu Kang fell to his knees. Bolts of lightning circled his body for a moment. He could feel the after math of the shock as his body tingled all over. He clenched his hands a few times; amazed that he could feel his own touch.

'This is amazing. I'm alive.' He thought.

"You live once more. Are you alright Liu Kang?" Raiden asked.

Liu Kang stood up and turned to face Raiden and the others.

"Yes. I'm alright. And thanks to you, I'm alive." Liu Kang said.

"I'm glad to hear you're back to your old self." Raiden said.

"Yes but I feel terrible for what my body has done. It has caused great turmoil." Liu Kang said.

"There was nothing you could do." Raiden said.

"I don't understand, what's going on!" Jax asked. N

"It's alright, Jax. Everything's going to be ok now." Raiden said.

"I don't think so. It sounds like someone's coming." Johnny said.

Everyone turned to the large opening in the wall. A muffled stamping could be heard heading in their direction. The sound got louder and louder and eventually turned into battle cries.

"Someone's coming our way fast!" Jax said.

"Yes but what is it?" Sindel asked.

"I'm not sure but brace your selves!" Raiden said.

From the darkness a group of shadows could be seen running towards them. The shadows turned into the remaining army of Shao Kahn as they ran into the torch light.

"It's Shao Kahn's army!" Kenshi said.

"Aw no way man! There's no way we'll get out of here now! How are we gonna beat them now?" Jax asked.

"There must be a way." Kitana said.

"Shao Kahn must have used something to control them." Kung Lao said.

Raiden looked down and saw that he was still holding the spell book and the amulet. "He must have used the amulet!" Raiden said.

He opened the spell book and flipped through a few pages then pointed the amulet at the remaining soldiers. He chanted another spell as a green glow surrounded the amulet. Suddenly a large green beam shot at the army just as the army was about to strike.

"Kitana!" Liu Kang said as he turned around and threw himself upon the princess. He held her tightly with his back turned to the soldiers and shut his eyes. He braced himself for the attack. Instead of attacking the army ran through the warriors as they disappeared. Liu Kang opened his eyes when nothing happened and looked behind him. The warriors were the only ones left in the room and the army was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Liu Kang asked.

Kitana was shocked by the action of her friend. She suddenly became aware of him in front of her and quickly backed away from his hold. Liu Kang looked at her puzzled.

"Kitana, what's wrong? It's me, your friend." Liu Kang said. He looked at Kung Lao who was in a fighting stance and ready to attack.

"Is it really you?" Kitana asked.

Liu Kang smiled. "Of course it's me! Do not fear me my friends. I'm back to my old self."

Kitana smiled as her eyes welled with tears. 'It's really him.' She thought. She ran to him realizing that he was telling the truth.

Liu Kang outstretched his arms as she embraced him. The two held each other for a moment. Kitana looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. They were a soft brown colour. She noticed that his body no longer felt cold and battered and bruised, but it felt warm and looked as it did before. Liu Kang continued to smile as he took her hands.

"It is you. Welcome back. I felt terrible for what happened to you." Kung Lao said.

Liu Kang shook his head. "Do not blame yourself. It was not your fault. You did your best. I couldn't have asked for more."

Kung Lao smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Thank you everyone for helping to stop my body and Shao Kahn. You have helped me reunite with my body. And to you, Raiden, you gave me my life back"

"You should also thank Kenshi over there. He's the one that killed Shang Tsung and not only freed your soul, but the souls of his ancestors and the many others enslaved by him." Raiden said pointing to the blind swordsman who was still kneeling.

Liu Kang walked up to him and held out his hand for Kenshi to take. The blind swordsman got up and shook it.

"Thank you, Kenshi. I am honoured by what you have done." Liu Kang said.

"It was my pleasure. I did it to make amends after I was so foolishly tricked by Shang Tsung. He was the reason why I have this sword, and why I'm blind." Kenshi said.

Liu Kang nodded. "Shang Tsung has tricked us all one way or another. That's truly a great sword."

Kenshi grabbed his sword that was still in the ground and put it back in his sheath. "Thank you. I've heard many stories about you, Liu Kang. It's an honour to finally meet you." Kenshi smiled.

"Come my warriors; let us leave this dreadful place." Raiden said.

"Wait." Kitana said running over to where Rain's body lay.

Sonya took the same chance to run over to Johnny who had managed to crawl to a nearby cell. She knelt down in front of him.

"He's still alive! Rain's alive!" Kitana gasped.

Suddenly Rain groaned in pain. He was lucky. It seemed Shao Kahn's attack did not kill him but only knocked him unconscious when he slammed against the wall.

"Ugh. What happened?" Rain asked holding his head.

"You were knocked unconscious when you were hit with the power of the amulet." Kitana said softly.

"Is Shao Kahn dead?" Rain asked.

"Yes. With your help I was able to defeat him." Raiden said.

Rain looked over at Raiden. "You defeated him with my help? Did my last attack hit him?"

"Yes it did. It knocked the amulet form his hands and by doing so, you saved my life." Raiden said smiling.

Rain slightly smirked. "Good. Then I'm free at last."

"Yes and now you can return to our home in Edenia." Kitana said.

"No. I could never return after what I've done. I've done too many terrible things." Rain said.

"Don't be silly; Rain, of course you may return. I would be honoured to have a warrior such as you to help defend our realm. I insist that you come." Sindel said.

"Alright, I will join only if you can forgive me." Rain said.

"Of course we will, Rain." Kitana said. She helped Rain up. "Can you walk?"

"I don't think so. I think I'm too weak." Rain said.

Kitana nodded. She noticed a dagger left in its case on the ground. She picked it up and put it in her boot and then helped carry him slowly to Raiden as he limped with every step.

"H-Hey, Sonya." Johnny said when he noticed her.

Sonya's eyes began to fill with tears. "Johnny, are you ok?"

"I think I'll be alright. I'm just glad you're not seriously hurt."


	22. Chapter 22: Returning to Earthrealm

Sonya looked down at the wound he received from Quan Chi. His hand was placed over his abdomen. Both his hand and his shirt were covered in blood.

"Johnny, you saved my life. I'm so sorry." Sonya said as she tried to hold back her tears.

Johnny took her hand. "Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do! Because of my carelessness you got cut instead of me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sonya. Everyone's allowed to be careless, even you. Besides, I told you when this whole tournament started that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He winced in pain as he let his hand drop down.

"Johnny please don't die! I don't' want to lose you!" Sonya pleaded as tears began to stream down her face.

"Don't worry. I won't die. I love you too much. Besides, you'd only get mad at me if I did."

Sonya smiled as she wiped away her tears. She put Johnny's left arm around her shoulder and helped him up. Jax walked over and helped her carry him.

Earthrealm

The group arrived at the Wu Shi academy which had surprisingly been some what restored. "What are we doing here, Raiden?" Johnny Cage asked.

"You and Rain will be able to receive treatment here. You'll find that most of the academy and other places have been restored." Raiden said.

"So everything that was destroyed by Shao Kahn was fixed by the Elder Gods?" Kenshi asked.

"Well not everything. Not everything can be restored. Your realm should have its beauty back too." Raiden said looking at the four edenians. They all nodded.

"Good. The people of Edenia deserve to live in peace." Sindel said.

Rain sighed happily. "Edenia, I haven't been there since I was a small child."

"You'll love it there, Rain. It's a wonderful place to live." Kitana said.

"I'm sure I will princess. I remember it so vaguely." Rain said.

"I'll take them to one of the herbalists." Kung Lao said.

Raiden nodded. "Ok. Kitana, Sonya, Jax, and Jade follow Kung Lao. What about you, Liu Kang? Do you need medical attention?" Raiden asked.

"No thank you. I'm alright. I just have a few bruises here and there." Liu Kang said.

Raiden, Liu Kang, Kenshi, and Sindel watched the two men being carried off.

"Raiden, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Liu Kang asked.

"Of course you can. What's on your mind?" Raiden asked.

"How is it they were able to use my body to fight without a soul?"

"I believe they used the power of Shinnok's amulet and sorcery to give your body life. And because they used the knowledge and skills from your fighting ability, the two of you were evenly matched." Raiden said.

"I see. But why did you bring me back to life? Did the Elder Gods approve of this?"

"Normally it is up to the Elder Gods to decide when it is right to resurrect, as they have that ability that most warriors don't. However, I saw it as the only way to end this great struggle." Raiden explained.

Liu Kang remained silent. He was trying to make sense of the recent events, though he still couldn't help but feel guilty. Raiden could sense the monk's guilt so he carried on.

"Liu Kang, none of this is your fault. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were after you because of Shao Kahn's orders. If he wanted anything more, I'm sure Jade and Kung Lao's lives would have also been in danger at the time."

Liu nodded. That fact did make him feel better. However, there was one thing left to do. He turned to face Sindel. "Your highness, I apologize for my body's actions earlier. It almost killed your daughter and I wouldn't have been there to stop it."

Sindel shook her head. "No, Liu, that wasn't your fault. You had no control over your body. It was sent to destroy us. I'm just thankful Rain intervened when he did. Besides, you managed to stop your body. I'm just glad Kitana's found someone she's happy with, regardless of what may happen." She smiled. This was all true. She bared no grudge against the monk. "You should go see Kitana. I'm sure your appearance will comfort her."

Liu Kang nodded and headed of into the academy. He came up to one of the monks who bowed at him. Liu bowed back and asked which room the two injured men had been taken to. The monk pointed to the door on the far right. Liu bowed once again as he ran towards the door. He knocked on it. The herbalist in the room opened the door.

"Liu Kang! Come in, come in! You're friends are in here." The herbalist said.

"Thank you." Liu Kang said as he stepped in.

"We were worried about you and Kung Lao. We thought that something terrible might have happened to you."

A feeling of shock passed through him. Liu Kang thought that he should be honest with the monk. "Something did happen, but the problem was rectified."

"Oh, I see. That's very good news. Perhaps Raiden will tell the story later."

"Perhaps he will." Liu Kang said.

The monk led him to two beds. Rain was in one on the left and Johnny was on the right. Jade and Kitana stood at Rain's side while Sonya and Jax stood next to Johnny, and Kung Lao stood in a corner.

"I will leave you with your friends." The monk said as he bowed. Liu Kang did the same. The monk left the room and shut the door behind him.

A red carpet ran from the door in the center all the way to the end of the room. There were four windows in which the sun shined brightly through, and some candles which had been placed around the room that filled the entire room with a lavender fragrance. It was a beautiful room indeed.

"What's with all of this bowing? It makes no sense." Johnny Cage said.

"I agree." Jax said.

Sonya hit Jax hard in the arm and shook her head.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for? Why didn't you hit him?" Jax said pointing at Johnny.

"Because he's injured and you're not." Sonya said.

"That's right, Jax." Johnny said.

"Don't worry, Johnny. You're going to get yours later." Sonya said in a threatening voice that scared even Jax. Johnny gulped. Liu smiled. Even as a friend, no one dared to make Sonya angry…she had a way of getting vengeance.

Kitana explained why the monks bowed. "It is merely out of respect. They respect all living things."

Liu nodded. "That's right.

"Well in any case, I sure would like to get out of here soon, and fast!" Johnny said.

Liu looked at Sonya. "Let me guess, he doesn't like being kept in a bed?" He asked.

"Johnny doesn't like hospitals, though this place doesn't even come close to one." Sonya said.

"And you hate morgues!" Johnny mocked back. "Ouch!"

"Johnny, just keep quiet. Trust me; it'll do you a world of favour." Jax suggested.

"Man what happened to you in Outworld?" Johnny asked to Sonya.

"I had a change of heart." Sonya said in a low voice.


	23. Chapter 23: A new beginning

Liu looked at Kitana. "Kitana, may I speak with you outside?"

"Yes of course." Kitana got up and walked outside the room so they could talk alone.

Outside in the hall Kitana noticed that her friend was worried.

"Liu, what's wrong?" Kitana asked.

Liu Kang was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Kitana, I want to apologize for what happened earlier. I know there was nothing I could do but I just feel terrible. Your mother almost lost you."

Kitana gave him a reassuring look and put her hand on his face. "Liu, I don't' want you to feel bad for what happened. I forgive you, even if it wasn't your fault. The important thing is Shao Kahn was stopped, and now everyone can live in peace now."

"Yes. Shao Kahn's reign of terror is over." Liu Kang said.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Kitana asked.

"No. There's something else. I know I declined your offer to come and live with you in Edenia, but I just want you to know one of the reasons that I declined was for your and your mother's safety. I knew Shang Tsung would come after me and I didn't want to risk you being involved too. What I'm trying to say is these events would have happened regardless of which decision I made."

Kitana nodded. She understood. Though she was slightly heartbroken by his decision, she still respected him. She was never mad at him. She knew he had more to say and slightly expected him to remain in Earthrealm.

Liu Kang carried on. "I care for you deeply, Kitana, and I would like to start over from where we left off before all of this. I would like to remain with you and share a life with you if it happens." He waited for Kitana's answer.

Kitana smiled at him. "Yes, of course I would like to carry on with you."

Liu Kang smiled back. He was given a second chance and he wasn't going to waste it. He had finally accepted the proposal. He leaned forward and kissed Kitana. When they parted they stayed silent for a few minutes.

"So what will you do now that Shao Kahn is dead?" Liu Kang asked.

"I will try build Edenia with my mother the way it was meant to be. Edenia must be strong if we are to protect ourselves." Kitana replied.

"It sounds like a plan." Liu Kang said. "I'm glad things turned out ok."

"I am too. Let's go. They're probably wondering what we're doing out here." Kitana laughed slightly.

Liu Kang chuckled a little and followed the princess back into the room. Rain was now sitting in an upright position. He had managed to gain some of his strength back.

"How are you feeling, Rain?" Jade asked.

"I'm feeling a little better thanks. Nothing time can't heal." Rain replied.

"Good. You're lucky that blast didn't kill you." Jade said.

"Yeah, I know. I knew that if I betrayed Shao Kahn it would cost me my life but it was a risk I had to take. In fact, if it hadn't been for you and your mother princess, I would have never turned against Shao Kahn." Rain said.

"I'm sure it wasn't just us, Rain. You must have your own memories of your child hood." Kitana said.

Rain nodded. He always had those memories but he always put it to the back of his mind. Then he remembered something. He began searching his clothes.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"It's here somewhere…I know it is. I always keep it there…so I don't lose it." Rain said, still frantically searching around. "Here it is." He said, reaching deep in within his pocket of his boots. He pulled out a square locket the size of a small card.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"This was my mothers. I remember now. She told me my father gave it to her when they were engaged. Right before she was taken away she gave me this…and something else." Rains said.

"Is it a dagger?" Kitana asked.

Rain looked at her astonished. "How did you know?"

Kitana took out the dagger that she had placed in her boot before leaving for Outworld and handed it over to Rain. The dagger was still in its leather case.

"I found it on the ground beside you. I figured it belonged to you so I picked it up." Kitana said.

"Oh, thank you princess." Rain said.

"You're welcome."

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Liu Kang walked over and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Raiden, Kenshi and Sindel. Liu Kang moved aside so the three could enter the room. Everyone turned their attention to the edenian, the thunder god, and the blind swordsman.

"Hey Raiden. I thought you would teleport in here rather than use the door." Johnny Cage said.

"I thought it would be proper to use a door for once." Raiden said.

Everyone in the room began to laugh at the joke.

"It's good to see you are all in good health." Raiden said.

"Well more or less." Rain said.

"So what will happen now, Raiden?" Kung Lao asked.

"Life will return as it once was. You can now go on with your daily lives without the worry of a threat to Earthrealm, or the other realms." Raiden said.

"That's good to know." Kenshi said.

Sonya let out a sigh of relief. All this chaos had stressed her out greatly. Jax looked at her knowing that she had been stressed about the invasion long before it started.

'Sometimes she pushes herself too hard.' Jax thought.

"Rest assured my warriors. I don't' think we'll be dealing with another invasion anytime soon so relax, and get some rest. This event has been tiring for us all" Raiden said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. All of this had taken a great toll on their minds and body. Another knock on the door was heard as everyone turned to see the herbalist walk in.

"How is everyone doing?" he asked.

"Ah can't complain." Jax replied.

"Good, good."

"How are Johnny Cage and Rain? Are they able to go home?" Kitana asked.

"Yes they are both doing well. They will be able to return home but will need plenty of rest and will need to take it easy for awhile. They'll be fine in about two weeks or so." The herbalist said.

"Did you hear that, Johnny? You'll need to rest for two weeks. No directing!" Sonya said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Dang, I was hoping to finish it up. I'll just have to contact everyone when we get home.

"That's good news. Well Rain are you well enough to return to Edenia?" Sindel asked.

"Yes I am, but where will I stay?" Rain asked.

"I'm sure we'll find a room in the castle until we can find you a home." Sindel said.

Kitana and Jade slowly helped Rain out of bed.


	24. Chapter 24: Starting over

"Did you hear that, Johnny? You'll need to rest for two weeks. No directing!" Sonya said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Dang, I was hoping to finish it up. I'll just have to contact everyone when we get home."

"What do you mean by us?" Sonya asked.

"Well I was hoping you would move in with me. I would have asked you sooner but I never got the chance. If you don't want to, that's fine. I don't want to push you." Johnny said.

Sonya blushed slightly. She wasn't expecting Johnny to say that. She looked down for a moment. Johnny stared at her with a gentle smile, hoping that she would accept his proposal. He waited for her answer. Sonya looked up at Johnny Cage and smiled.

"Yes. I will move in with you." She said.

Johnny's smile widened. "Alright, you can move in whenever you like."

"This calls for a celebration!" Jax said.

"I agree." Kenshi said.

"Yes but where shall we have it?" Kitana asked.

"We'll host it in Edenia tomorrow night. I presume everyone can make it?" Sindel asked.

Kitana looked at her mother. "Mother, can we organize such an event on such short notice?" Kitana asked.

"I think we can. What do all of you think?" Sindel asked.

"Well I'm up for it." Jax said.

Everyone else agreed. A celebration would be held tomorrow night at the royal family's castle in Edenia. The four edenian's bid their fare wells to their friends for now and headed off to their portal which would take them home. Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage and Kenshi also said their fare wells as they headed off towards the Special Forces building to check up on everyone.

Edenia

Jade, Sindel, Kitana and Rain arrived in Edenia. Rain looked on in amazement. Everything was the same as if nothing had happened at all.

"This place…it's so beautiful. It's just the way I remembered it." Rain said.

"I'm glad you like your home, Rain. I'm sure you'll be very happy here." Sindel said.

"I'm sure I will. It's hard not to with all this beauty." Rain said.

Kitana smiled. She thought the same thing when she saw her home for the first time. She couldn't see how anyone wouldn't be happy living in a place like this. Edenia and Earthrealm look similar, but Edenia is smaller.

"Come, we'll get you settled in the castle." Sindel said.

The four warriors slowly walked towards the castle in the distance. Most of the villagers had been outside and cheered at them whenever they saw them passing by. It seemed most of the villagers already knew of their victory over Shao Kahn. Rain was led inside the castle. The servants were astonished the royal family had minor injuries from such a big battle.

"Your majesty, I'm so glad to see you're alive! We are happy to hear about the victory over Shao Kahn, but amazed that you have returned in good health." One servant said.

"Yes we are very pleased with the victory. I'm glad to see you too are in good health." Sindel said.

"May I ask who this warrior is?" The servant asked.

"This is Rain. He is the son of general Storm. He has come to live with us in Edenia and will be staying in the castle with us until we can find a home for him." Sindel said.

"Excellent! Welcome back to Edenia Rain!" The servant said.

"Thank you. I'm excited to start my life here." Rain said.

"Shall I take Rain to his room your highness?" The servant asked.

"Yes please. I appreciate your help." Sindel said smiling.

"It's my pleasure my queen." The servant said bowing. He led Rain to his new room with the help of princess Kitana and Jade. They were led up the stairs and down a corridor and stopped at the third last door on the left.

"This will be your room, Rain." The servant said opening the door.

The room had two unlit torches hanging on either side of the double bed with black covers and sheets. There was a dresser against the wall to the right. The bedroom was a middle sized room, with two windows that were also above the bed.

'This is a very cozy room.' Rain thought.

Kitana and Jade led Rain to the bed where he laid down. Suddenly four servants entered the room holding four bags.

"The thunder god Raiden sent these to us and said that they belonged to you." One servant said.

"Oh, yes. Just leave them there. I will put them away later." Rain said.

The servants put the bags down in front of the bed.

"Oh princess," Another said. Kitana turned to look at him. "Lord Raiden also told me to give you a message. He wishes to speak with you on the balcony. He says that it's important."

"I will thank you for telling me. I will see you later, Rain." Kitana said.

Rain nodded as he watched her leave. He turned to Jade. "So are you alright?" He asked her.

Jade stared at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Rain said.

"Oh…yes I'll be fine don't worry. I'll be ok after a few days." Jade said.

"In that case, would you care to get together with me later?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Meet me by the stream." Rain said.

Jade nodded. "Ok. I'll see you later then." She said walking out of the room with the servants following her.

Kitana met Raiden outside. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"I need you to do something. IT won't be easy, but it's a surprise for your mother, for you, and this realm." Raiden said.

He explained to Kitana what she had to do. She had to distract her mother, and why. He explained in detail every part of his plan.

"I understand. But what will the surprise be?" Kitana asked.

Raiden smiled. "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise. I just needed one other person to help me. Just do as I say and this will all hopefully go according to plan." Raiden teleported to the Elder Gods.

Earthrealm

Sonya, Johnny Cage, Kenshi and Jax had arrived at the Special Forces head quarters. They were amazed to see that heir home was restored. Raiden was true to his word, and despite knowing how foolish mortals can be, he still cared for them and had faith in their abilities, just as everyone had faith in him.

"It looks like Raiden was right. Everything seems normal." Johnny Cage said.

"Yeah but what about the others? Are they alive?" Sonya asked.

"There's only one way to fin out." Jas said.

Kenshi walked into the building first with the others following closely behind. The building was alive with busy people once again. One man that was passing by noticed the group and waved.

"Sonya, Jax, Kenshi! I'm glad to see you guys are still alive." He said.

"I'm glad you guys made it too. Where's the rest of your team?" Sonya asked.

The man gestured to a group in the far right corner to join them. Twenty men including the on that was injured came over.

"Hey guys! Thanks again for the first aid Sonya!" The injured man said.

"Good to see your status is improving. What went on in this place? There was barely anything left last I checked." Sonya said.

"That's the funny thing. We aren't sure. One minute it was nothing but mere rubble and the next it looks brand new and people from the street started coming and we just went back to our usual schedule and waited for your return." The leader said.

"What about the extermination squad? Did they ever return?" Kenshi asked.

The man shook his head. "No. We waited but nothing came."

"Well I think everyone should get off early and get some rest. After all, we've got a celebration tomorrow." Jax said.

"I agree." Kenshi said.


	25. Chapter 25: Just like old times

**A/N: This is the final chapter in this story. This took awhile to write because it got really busy at work and I couldn't figure out what ending to put…I did say that it would take awhile. This is the longest chapter I've written! I've had a blast writing this story! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy everyone! **

The following night all the earth warriors and even Raiden attended the celebration in Edenia. The entire castle was full of people from the villages. There was a great feeling of peace in knowing everyone could sleep soundly now that Shao Kahn was dead. Raiden managed to find Kitana and Liu Kang together amongst the crowd of people.

"Kitana please meet me outside in the courtyard and bring your mother with you alone." Raiden said.

"Ok. Sorry, Liu, I have to leave for a moment." Kitana said.

"It's alright. I understand. I think I saw your mother near Jade and Rain." Liu Kang said.

Earthrealm

Raiden arrived at the temple of the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods of fire wind and water stood in the archways.

"We have awaited your return, lord Raiden." The god of wind said.

"Thank you for being patient. I have come to announce that Shao Kahn is dead, and everything is the way it should be, although I'm sure you already knew of this." Raiden said.

"Yes we are aware of the events that have come to pass. Never the less, you have done well Raiden." The Elder God of fire said.

"Thank you." Raiden said bowing.

"I sense you are here for something more, correct?" The goddess of water said.

"Yes I am. I have another matter that I wish to discuss." Raiden said.

"Go on." The god of wind said.

"I understand the policy for resurrection, which certain conditions must be met, but I believe what I'm about to discuss will bring forth a better future for the realm of Edenia." Raiden said.

"Raiden, although Edenia has gone without a monarch for centuries; they seem to be doing fine now under the rule with princess Kitana and queen Sindel." The fire god said as if he had read the thunder gods mind.

"I know, but it is a long time to be without one." Raiden said. "It will help provide better structure and safety. No longer will they fear the wrath of my brother." Raiden continued to explain his plan to try to sway the others decision. After much discussion, Raiden had succeeded.

"Very well, Raiden. We will allow this special event. You have proven you point. We shall carry on with this event. You're right, it is only fair." Fujin, the god of wind said.

"Then we shall prepare. Raiden, you know what to do." The fire god said.

Raiden nodded and went straight to work smiling at himself. When he was done the Elder Gods joined him in the middle of the room.

Edenia

Kitana had managed to convince her mother to come outside with her though it wasn't easy. The queen was very suspicious of her actions. They stood in the court yard awaiting Raiden's return.

"Kitana, I know you, you're hiding something. Now tell me, why are we waiting and disregarding all the guests inside?" Sindel asked her daughter.

"I don't know mother. Raiden just asked me to bring you out here with me and wait for him. He didn't say why, honest." Kitana said.

"I believe you, I Just don't' see why Raiden must do this tonight?" Sindel asked.

"Perhaps it is urgent." Kitana said.

Sindel sighed and looked up at the moon. Normally she would be more patient but tonight was a busy night. She noticed that the sky was clear of clouds but filled with millions of stars. The cool night air reminded her of a night when she and Jerrod would take strolls around the courtyard and converse in long conversations. Sindel looked down and saw Raiden walking along the stone path towards her and Kitana.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently. I apologize for being late." He said.

"Think nothing of it. Why did you want me out here? I keep asking Kitana but she isn't telling me anything." Sindel said.

Raiden smiled. "Then she has done her job well."

"What do you mean "job"?" Sindel asked looking at her daughter.

"I met with Raiden yesterday and he asked for my assistance in bringing you out here. He told me he had a surprise for us. That's why we had to wait out here, although I have no idea what the surprise is." Kitana said.

"And now you will see your surprise. I promise you both that it is well worth the wait." Raiden said.

Kitana and her mother looked at each other and then Raiden who still stood smiling at them. Raiden turned to his right and held out his hand to a pillar.

"Come out, your highness." He said.

Excitement ran through Sindel. Though she still didn't know what the surprise was, she still felt as if she already knew. From the pillar a tall man emerged and stepped into the moonlight. He had short hair, brown eyes, and wore green and white clothes with a belt that held a sword protected by a scabbard. He stood beaming at Kitana and Sindel. Sindel's eyes immediately welled with years as she ran and hugged the man that stood before them. The man held her as she cried in his arms.

"Jerrod…" Was all Sindel could say.

"I know. I've missed you too." He said.

Kitana stood bewildered. This man was a total stranger to her and yet he felt so familiar. A smile spread across her face. She knew the man her mother embraced was her father. He looked at her still smiling. He held out an arm to Kitana as she ran to him. All three embraced each other.

"This moment wasn't just a reunion. I did this because I felt it would benefit Edenia in keeping the realm safe. I'm glad things turned out well. It wasn't easy, and I had my doubts, but I managed to convince the Elder Gods to grant you life once more, king Jerrod." Raiden said.

"Thank you, Raiden. I am forever grateful for what you've done. I never did get a chance to be with my daughter. You were only a baby when last I held you, Kitana, but now you're grown up." Jerrod said.

Kitana smiled. She could only pray to be reunited with her family. She never dreamed it would happen in this life, though she still said it in her prayers. Sindel placed an around her husband.

"So much time has been lost." She said.

"Maybe, but we can catch up and make up for lost time." Jerrod said.

"But why did we have to wait out here for so long?" Kitana asked.

"Because I had to prepare everything for the resurrection, which you're father was happy to oblige to." Raiden said.

"I always dreamed of the day when I would finally meet you." Kitana said looking at her father.

"Well it looks like your wish came true." Sindel said.

Kitana smiled. This moment seemed to be one of the happiest moments in her life, and she was certain her mother felt the same way.

"How will we explain this to everyone?" Kitana asked.

"It may be best if I came with you to explain. This may seem awkward for everyone at first, but I'm sure they'll adjust. The time that has been granted to you should never be wasted. Use it well and be happy. May Edenia live in peace once more." Raiden

The royal family nodded. They had been through so much, especially Kitana. She had seen her family be torn apart by Shao Kahn and manipulated against her. Together the group walked back into castle and entered into the back of the room. Raiden walked in first with the royal family behind. Raiden stood and waited.

"Why don't you do the honours, Raiden?" Jerrod said.

Raiden nodded and picked up a wine glass and tapped it gently. The loud chatter that filled the room slowly died down as the others who hadn't noticed the royal family turned their heads in shock to see their king. Even the earth warriors were surprised. Liu Kang, however, only smiled. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Most of you are wondering how your king could be standing before you. Allow me to explain." Raiden explained how after a long argument he had managed to get the Elder Gods to allow the resurrection of king Jerrod and how he had to find his soul and use the powers of the Elder Gods to re-create his body so he could be reborn.

When he had finished, Jerrod stepped in and spoke. "This will be strange for us all, but I have confidence things will carry on as before. I'm very happy to be brought back to this earth. It is good to see everyone's faces although some of us are not here to share this moment today. May Edenia see peace forever more! Long live Edenia!"

"Long live Edenia!" The crowded chanted in unison as they cheered their king on.

The chatter started up once again as the royal family talked with old friends. Kitana walked off to talk to Liu Kang while Raiden went to talk with Rain.

"So this is Edenia's king? Man this whole thing is weird." Jax said shaking his head in confusion.

"I'll explain it later, Jax." Sonya said.

Raiden approached Rain. He was starring at Jerrod and Sindel. Jade was standing near Rain turned her gaze from the king and queen to Rain. She saw Raiden stand beside Rain and averted her gaze. She walked over towards the earth warriors for a friendly chat.

"You must be disappointed, Rain." Raiden said.

"Disappointed about what?" Rain asked who stared ahead.

"Disappointed that you're father isn't here." Raiden said.

"Not really." Rain said.

"Although I was able to bring Edenia's king back, there wasn't enough reason for your father. I'm sorry." Raiden said.

"Don't be, I'm not."

"No I should be."

Rain looked at Raiden confused. "Why?"

"Because I know you want to see him."

"Although that may be true, unlike Kitana, I remember my father."

"That is true. You were older than Kitana, but I still sense sadness in this new change in your life."

"Don't worry about me. If the Elder Gods didn't allow it then I'm sure they had their reasons. Besides, Kitana needs this more than I do. We've been through the same ordeal, but I'll wait for my turn just like everyone else. I'll be fine."

Raiden smiled. "That's good to hear. Just remember, when one door closes, another will open." Raiden walked out of the castle. Rain watched him go, thinking of his last words.

As time passed on the people of Edenia became used to the presence of their king. Peace was once more again restored, especially for Kitana and Sindel. Life went on as usual for everyone in all the realms. Six months passed by and Johnny Cage finally got the nerve to ask Sonya to marry him. She accepted and a large wedding was held with the earth warriors and their friends from Edenia, and the thunder god Raiden. Rain, Kitana and Jade became close friends. Rain himself had taken a liking to Jade but was too stubborn to admit it. Liu Kang was now able to spend more time with Kitana now that the attacks upon Earthrealm ceased completely. Although this turmoil was over, there will always be other threats. Who knows what awaits the earth warriors? Only time will tell. The end.


End file.
